


Love Stories and Maybe a Turtle

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: Love Stories and Maybe a Turtle [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love that endures, a Kyusung anthology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Weddings and Dances and All that Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How you talked Ahra into doing this on her wedding day without you dying is beyond me.”

**(30) Weddings and Dances and All that Jazz - 1,594**

“Well, thank god that’s done,” Jongwoon whispered softly, his head tilting slightly to his side. He thought the past few months would never end.

He loves Ahra, he really does because she’s Kyuhyun’s sister and Jongwoon loves everyone related to Kyuhyun.

But during the previous months that had him being Ahra’s “honorable” maid of honor, was horrible. Ahra, as sweet a girl as she is, was an absolute bridezilla. Most of her closest friends pushed Jongwoon as their human sacrifice whenever she would bite their heads off from the stress. Even the wedding planner quit during the second day and nearly filed a lawsuit against the Cho family for damages.

So the planning was taken over by Heechul. And they were like two peas in a pod if that pod was a nuclear bomb.

Granted that it wasn’t a complete disaster, Jongwoon nearly swore off marriage altogether whenever he saw these two.

Luckily, Kyuhyun was right beside him most of the time. He was the younger brother of the bride and she required him to be by her side, if not with the groom.

(She preferred it more with her because she still has this fear Kyuhyum would scare him off. Kyuhyun reassuring her that he would do no such thing did not do its job.)

Jongwoon, in turn, stressed about everything he didn’t need to stress about. Heechul tried to tell him that he was just an “honorable” maid of honor and that the title didn’t really mean much, but he was ignored in favor of panicking because Jongwoon was asking if they should get the white roses or white lilies because someone might be allergic which would cause a sneezing fest in the middle of the ceremony and that really shouldn’t be...

Heechul nearly kicked him out but Kyuhyun covered his mouth instead, pulling him in a nearby closet and Jongwoon came out quite relaxed afterwards. (He was also blushing a deep red when he caught Heechul’s eyes.)

“I really hope to never go through it again,” he said then they stood and clapped in congratulations when the couple was pronounced as husband and wife and kissed.

(He missed Kyuhyun’s look, too busy being relieved. Heechul and Jungsoo sat farther to the side and Kyuhyun twisted a bit to look at them, desperation written all over his face. They raised their brows and made gestures, mostly pointed at Jongwoon. Kyuhyun smiled albeit sadly.)

Reception felt a bit anti-climactic considering what everyone went through during the planning process. But the bride got to dance with her father and her brother as every other invited SUPER JUNIOR member began to join after Kyuhyun gave Ahra back to her husband.

Jongwoon sat quietly, nursing his wine glass filled with sparkling apple cider. He smiled as Kyuhyun made his way back. “Having fun yet?”

Kyuhyun smiled back. “I’m about to drink and eat. Of course I am.”

Jongwoon shook his head but his smile grew bigger, more amused.

“But before that,” Kyuhyun began, reaching out a hand to Jongwoon. “Dance with me.”

Jongwoon stared at the hand then at Kyuhyun, skeptical that it was genuine. He took the hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Still wondering what Kyuhyun was planning, he missed the silent cheers everyone, including the newly wedded couple, made.

Kyuhyun spun him around before softly holding the small of his back, pulling him closer. Being taller, he used it to his advantage and buried his nose on top of Jongwoon’s hair.

“Hyung,” he said softly. Jongwoon’s face scrunched, but Kyuhyun’s hard head prevented him from looking at him. “I know this isn’t really your thing... And it isn’t that much accepted, especially here.”

Jongwoon felt his heart stop. Oh god, Kyuhyun had better not--!!

Kyuhyun pulled back, his eyes never leaving Jongwoon’s.

He doesn’t kneel. Simply, he produced a ring from his pocket. A small, golden band that didn’t even look like much. Jongwoon bit his lower lip.

“But I’m here, with the people I love,” Kyuhyun gently caresses Jongwoon’s hand and slips the band on the left ring finger. “And with the person I want to be with until eternity.”

Jongwoon shook, his teeth still not releasing his lower lip. Kyuhyun pulled him close to his chest and kissed his forehead. “Be mine, Kim Jongwoon. Even if the world doesn’t know. Be mine.”

“God, you just had to show off, didn’t you?” Jongwoon asked, voice muffled since he was hiding his face on Kyuhyun’s chest. He was hyperaware now that everyone was looking at them. The music had stopped two songs ago and no one was moving an inch.

“How you talked Ahra into doing this on her  _wedding day_  without you dying is beyond me.”

“That’s a yes, then?” Kyuhyun said, grin nearly splitting his face.

“Idiot,” Jongwoon said affectionately. “If I haven’t left you now, I have no intention of leaving you at all.”

And there was no ceremony or a grand engagement party. It was their vows, together with their love (and their meddling families and friends who were more exhausted keeping this plan a secret than anything.)

(Ah, so that was why Ahra was so stressed.)

*

**Epilogue;**

They were surrounded after Kyuhyun produced the ring. Jongwoon refused to raise his head that was hidden against Kyuhyun’s chest and Kyuhyun also refused to let Jongwoon go.

But pats on the shoulder nearly tumbled them over so they begrudgingly released one another to get back to the actual couple of the night.

Ahra stood on stage with her bouquet, one hand on her hip and an amused smile at Jongwoon. He blushed when he caught her gaze and ducked down. She shook her head but her smile never wavered. She grabbed the microphone from the stunned DJ and addressed the crowd.

The single women stood in front. Heechul dragged Jongwoon in the middle of it, ignoring the roars of the women and the sharp elbows hitting their stomachs. Jongwoon complained all the way and tried to make himself heavy. But Heechul was persistent in the most opportune times and he threatened to teach Kyuhyun everything he knew.

Jongwoon was tired every evening as it is, so he ran ahead.

Ahra’s smile didn’t disappear even as Jongwoon stood his ground in the middle. She turned around and played with the crowd, faking about to throw her bouquet. When she did it for the third time, it slipped through her fingers accidentally.

It all happened slowly for Jongwoon. He didn’t even reach for it. He watched as the hands flew, stretching to grab their claws for the bouquet.

As cliché as it was, it slipped passed others and landed right on his open hands. Everyone stared, their mouths open and on Jongwoon and the bouquet.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyuhyun’s voice resounded around the room, echoing through the silence. Suddenly, Heechul’s obnoxious laughter surrounded the room and Jongwoon’s then Kyuhyun’s followed.

Jongwoon shook his head, not quite believing it all to be happening. Usually, the “next bride” would have caught the bouquet before any proposals were made.

Not that Jongwoon would have wanted it otherwise.

Jongwoon walked to where Kyuhyun sat and gave him the bouquet. With a sheepish smile, Kyuhyun took it with a shake of his head. “Who knew you’d catch the bouquet. Your hands are so small, it’s a miracle you caught it at all.”

Jongwoon hit Kyuhyun’s chest with a loud slap. Being dramatic, Kyuhyun groaned and bent over. Jongwoon pouted but didn’t bother checking if he was okay. Kyuhyun might have proposed to him (in the sweetest, most embarrassing way ever), but he was still Kyuhyun. And that meant the mischievous little brat who had no respect for his elders especially when it mattered the most.

“Ahra’s getting dressed while you girls were grabbing the bouquet,” he said coolly, draining his champagne glass then stood up and held Jongwoon by the small of his back.

“Excuse you,” Jongwoon complained. “Heechul dragged me there.”

Kyuhyun smirked. “That’s why I saw you in the middle of the crowd of desperate women then.”

Jongwoon hit him again after they kissed Kyuhyun’s parents goodbye and they made their way to their car.

“Shut up,” but he knew he’d already lost. “I’m not the cheesy one who proposed in the middle of the dance floor in front of a crowd.”

Jongwoon smiled satisfactorily and took the opportunity to look at Kyuhyun who was focusing on the road. His hands held the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles were nearly white. It was a low blow, Jongwoon knew because it took every single grain of Kyuhyun’s pride to ask Jongwoon to be his and only his. The fact that he did it as publicly as he could was something that awed Jongwoon.

“But you said yes,” Jongwoon heard a whisper as Kyuhyun gave the keys to a valet. “And really, Jongwoon-hyung, that’s the only word you’ll have to say to me for the rest of our lives.”

Kyuhyun pecked him on his cheek before moving down his neck. Jongwoon struggled to keep his breathing stable and his moans quiet. Slowly, Kyuhyun undressed Jongwoon and whispered to his ear, seductively and lovingly.

(Jongwoon will never admit that it was a turn on when Kyuhyun would mockingly call him “hyung” during sex because the brat would definitely use it against him and he’ll be chained to the bed forever.)

(He resolved never to tell a soul that the thought was a bit of a turn on too, damn it.)


	2. Bend and Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oppa,” Jongwoon said louder and Kyuhyun’s entranced. “I want all your attention on me.”

**(18) Bend and Snap! - 1,586**

**WARNING: This has mature content (and I failed at it ||OTL)**

He never realized that things would go this much out of hand.

It started with him just asking for advice what to give Kyuhyun for his birthday seeing that last year, he gave the latest games of the latest console. They ended up playing the entire night. This year, he wanted to try something different.

How much different was up for debate.

He didn’t go to the members because Kyuhyun got sneaky this time of the year, trying to eavesdrop if there was a party with booze and games and gifts. Jongwoon avoided asking his friends, too, since they had the tendency to get loose tongues when drunk (which was quite often, especially during February).

He avoided his family because Ahra was in the middle of something stressful and she was a force to be reckoned with.

He even went to see Ddangkoma, just to have someone to talk to. (In the end, he got distracted playing with Ddangkoma and other turtles and animals and was left with a day remaining to figure out what to get Kyuhyun.)

He considered himself lucky when he suddenly walked in on the SNSD girls practicing.

Jongwoon apologized profusely. Taeyeon stopped the player and looked at her group. They knew he was troubled.

So they invited him in, after refusing since they were in the middle of practice. They insisted, and Jongwoon was weak towards his juniors and relented.

He explained everything. In the middle of it, he stopped and blushed and some knowing faces and waggling brows but he continued up until the part where he disrupted them. (He apologized again. They shrugged him off.)

Jongwoon was thankful that he finally got to load off some steam and maybe effectively get an actual idea, rather than the gaping stare of an animal.

What bothered him was the wiggling of more eyebrows, growing smirks he felt all too familiar with, and the grabby hands that somehow made its way to undress him.

*

Kyuhyun received a call saying that he should hurry to one of the practice rooms because there was an emergency.

He didn’t exactly think he would see such a sight.

All the members of the SNSD group were present, but there was someone else. That someone was ridiculously tall for a woman, and a bit too built when standing beside the more curvy girls.

She fidgeted and kept yanking the white skirt she was wearing down, front and back, obviously uncomfortable in her attire. Her hair reached her waist, no fringe apparent as if she came from a salon. Her clothes just the right amount of tightness that showed her curves and while it was evident, there wasn’t much.

“Oppa!” The girls squealed at the same time and the woman visibly stiffened. The grins on their faces grew wider and more evil and Kyuhyun knew those smirks. He taught them those smirks.

Taeyeon held the woman by the shoulders and spun her around.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

“Hyung?!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

Jongwoon stood, his arms crossed against his chest. A pink blush dusting he cheeks and his hair falling perfectly framing his face. He didn’t look like him, but at the same time, he did.

Kyuhyun gulped then laughed awkwardly but the amused grin on his face told Jongwoon otherwise. “What’re you doing?”

And if Jongwoon wasn’t so embarrassed, he would have called Kyuhyun’s voice croaking.

“Our gift to you, oppa,” Kyuhyun turned to them as they left one by one. The last of them pushing Jongwoon none-too-gently, causing him to fall into Kyuhyun’s arms. “Have fun!”

At the sound of a click, Kyuhyun looked at Jongwoon who kept his face hidden against his chest. “You weren’t thinking of...”

“Out of the gutter, Kyu,” Jongwoon gritted, tone at the edge of anger and embarrassment.

Kyuhyun laughed, but took a step back. He raised his arms in a gesture that said he meant no harm. “Alright.”

He took a minute to stare at Jongwoon because he’s never had the opportunity to see him cross-dress before, Jongwoon always refusing to do so on stage. Now that he was in a skirt, Kyuhyun took every moment he could take.

He smiled softly. “The girls should’ve left your clothes in here somewhere. Now since I know Yoona well...” Kyuhyun stroked his chin, in deep thought.

“Oppa,” Kyuhyun heard a faint whisper, softer than a flutter of a butterfly wing. He turned around to Jongwoon again. The blush that only dusted his cheeks earlier grew darker and farther down his neck.

“Oppa,” Jongwoon said louder and Kyuhyun’s entranced. “I want all your attention on me.”

Biting his bottom lip, Jongwoon then pouted and looked at Kyuhyun through his bangs. How girls do this almost every day was way beyond his mental capacity and health.

But this was happening now. No turning back.

He took a step, his balance barely steady on knee-length boot heels. Kyuhyun took a step back. Jongwoon followed until Kyuhyun stumbled onto the readied chair in the middle of the practice room where all angles of the mirror faced them.

Kyuhyun watched in awe. Jongwoon persevered, cheeks rosy that reached his collarbone. Sweat trickling down his perfectly formed face to his throat and Kyuhyun watched the single drop, his own throat dry.

Jongwoon leaned onto Kyuhyun’s chest, his knee on the chair between Kyuhyun’s legs and my, that’s an impressive surprise.

Kyuhyun intently watched Jongwoon’s every move. Even as Jongwoon moved away with a sway of his hips and a sensual movement of his hands. Slowly, and agonizingly so, Jongwoon unbuttoned his top, licking his lips and biting his bottom lip then removed it. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, making sure that Kyuhyun’s eyes were on his ass. His hands caressed his leg, from his ankle to the edge of his boot up to his too short skirt. He raised it the slightest inch and at the corner of his eyes, Kyuhyun swallowed. He doesn’t know what to do next.

The SNSD girls’ voices whispered in his ear. Bend. Bend down until your hands reach your toes. Make sure your ass is up high, because that’s the key. Bend, bend, bend.

_Snap!_

Jongwoon felt the air get thinner and thicker at the same time. Something broke and he doesn’t know if he was still wearing it. He turned around and checked the back of his skirt. Jongwoon groaned. Great.

His skirt garter snapped. In the most embarrassing of times, his skirt garter snapped in the middle of a strip tease. “This can’t be happening...”

Large hands wrapped around his waist and held firmly on the broken garter. Jongwoon froze, watching the hands slowly pulling his skirt down from behind. Kyuhyun thrust his hips against Jongwoon and a blush returned to his cheeks for a whole different reason.

“Kyu,” Jongwoon moaned, the fabric he was still wearing teasingly getting caught by the growing bulge. Unconsciously, his hips thrust back against Kyuhyun who groaned and grunted at each contact. When his own clothed erection got caught between Jongwoon’s ass cheeks, Kyuhyun dropped his head onto his shoulder and bit.

Jongwoon gasped, hands flailed for leverage. He grabbed the back of Kyuhyun’s head and tilting his, allowing access to his throat.

They continued, the only noise were the sound of moans and ruffled clothing. Jongwoon heaved Kyuhyun’s name repeatedly before he reached down to grab at his aching erection.

When his underwear was gone, he never realized but two barely lubricated fingers thrust behind him, hot and raw. He fell forward, barely registering that they moved to the wall.

Kyuhyun stood behind him, one hand on Jongwoon’s hip and the other searching frantically. Jongwoon moved along with Kyuhyun’s fingers and he doesn’t mind the pain.

Two fingers were replaced by something thicker and longer and Jongwoon whimpered. He wanted it all, everything Kyuhyun could give him.

“I don’t know why you were with the girls,” Kyuhyun breathed heavily, panting at each hard thrust. “And why you’re wearing this...”

Jongwoon tightened his ass. Kyuhyun’s movement stuttered then he held Jongwoon’s hips and slammed unmercifully. “Don’t want anyone to see you like this.” Kyuhyun grunted each syllable and reached around Jongwoon to grab his erection.

Jongwoon cried, Kyuhyun’s thumb rubbing repeatedly at the slit and occasionally squeezing the base as he stroked it roughly and dry.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jongwoon slammed back against Kyuhyun’s thrust and he exploded. His vision whited out and his breathing staggered. Kyuhyun grabbed his chin and forced his tongue down Jongwoon’s throat. Jongwoon didn’t mind even when Kyuhyun continued to slam against his prostrate. His erection gave a valiant effort to rise again but to no avail. Kyuhyun continued to thrust and greedily sucked Jongwoon’s tongue

Jongwoon caught the tongue by his teeth and bit it lightly and he felt Kyuhyun’s release squirting down his thighs.

Kyuhyun pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. Jongwoon smiled, leaning at the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck, nibbling at his throat.

“Strip tease like that again and this time, no other audiences.”

Jongwoon looked around and saw the girls squirming uncomfortably near the door. “Oh my god,” he groaned and hid his face on the wall.

The click he heard was from them opening the door. Taeyeon gulped and breathed. “I-it’s okay, Jongwoon...oppa.” Everyone but Kyuhyun blushed heavily at the word.

With a growing smirk, though they all nodded. “Look at the bright side,” Jongwoon dared to look at them. “You’ve got Kyuhyun-oppa’s perfect gift.”


	3. Dear Hyung...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kyuhyun’s gonna read this letter surely if you just leave it on a table.”

**(4) Dear Hyung... - 1,590**

“ _Dear hyung,_ ” the letter began and Kyuhyun tasted the bile on his tongue. “ _This may seem old fashioned, but I thought a grand gesture would be a good way to get your attention._

 _“So instead of sending you a text message, a tweet or tagging you on Facebook, I hope these letters would receive a warm, loving welcome._ ”

Kyuhyun resisted the urge to rip the letter apart. It was from Kibum and as much as he hated seeing this addressed to Jongwoon of all people, Kyuhyun thought that Kibum missed out on too much already.

But the sweet tone of the letter addressed to Jongwoon sickened him. It felt like a heavy boulder on his stomach. This wasn’t quite jealousy or anger but maybe a bit of both. He’ll be damned if he admitted it, so he continued reading.

“ _I missed you,_ ” Kyuhyun gagged. “ _I’ve been working hard on acting, learning new tricks and techniques from directors and veteran actors I work with. I’m polite towards all of them just so you’d know._ ”

Kyuhyun scoffed, trying to imagine Kibum being polite to the old ladies that were so blatantly cougar for him, especially considering his fame.

“ _I really am,_ ” the letter insisted. “ _Just like you asked me to._ ” Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip and glanced at the closed door. Honestly, he wasn’t there to pry on Jongwoon’s stuff. It was just there, for the public to read. Granted that this was Jongwoon’s private room that was locked minutes ago, but displayed nonetheless.

“ _Everyone’s treating me well here._ ” Kyuhyun snorted. Of course he was treated well. SM Entertainment was powerful in the industry. Plus, Kibum was sort of a “special favorite” since he’s being allowed to take a hiatus without a lawsuit. “ _But I miss your hugs and attention._ ”

Kyuhyun quickly looked back, instinct kicking in when he heard a shuffle from the outside. He kept still. This was probably the best time to neatly return the letter where he found it and act like he hadn’t just opened something personal.

When no one appeared, Kyuhyun released a breath and turned his concentration back to what he was reading.

“ _Now I bet you’re wondering why I’m writing this letter._ ” Kyuhyun nodded, agreeing though he figured that it might’ve looked stupid. “ _I frankly just haven’t had the courage to talk to you yet._ ”

Kyuhyun frowned. A bubbling feeling of sympathy rising to his chest.

“ _You know that I love you, hyung, and I don’t want any harm coming to you. No matter where or who it’s from._ ”

Kyuhyun gulped, eyes not leaving the letter. His gaze boring into every line and every word to every letter.

“ _So I’ll just say it out loud._ ” Kyuhyun bit his lower lip. Did Kibum confess before he could have and the reason why Jongwoon kept this letter was because he reciprocated?

“ _Kyuhyun’s gonna read this letter surely if you just leave it on a table. Because he’s scared of losing you. To Ryeowook. To Siwon. To me. So breathe, hyung. Take that chance. He loves you too, maybe more than you love him and I’m sure of it._

_(Kyuhyun, I know you’re reading this and you owe me big time for doing this for you, you ungrateful brat. I’m talking to you both. I’m still your hyung even if I’m not always there. You really should learn how to listen.)_

_With all my love (it’s more than Kyuhyun’s), Kim Kibum._ ”

“Kyu?” Jongwoon’s voice echoed through the walls and Kyuhyun was gripping the letter tightly. Damn Kibum.

Kyuhyun ran, feet stomping heavily against the wooden floors. He grabbed Jongwoon by the waist, quickly pulling him close and kissed him.

Jongwoon was his. Kibum could get as arrogant as he wants because he was right. Jongwoon’s always, only, going to be his.

*

Jongwoon smiled at the letter on his desk, opened and haphazardly placed on top. He knew Kyuhyun read it, it was written on and all over it.

The irony of it all was that he never even read the letter once.

He meant to. He sat down for it, even. But the world does wondrous things and Kyuhyun arrived just in time for his phone to ring, informing him that Kibum was calling.

“Kyuhyun’s going to read your letter,” was what he was greeted with. Jongwoon rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. Their sibling-rivalry relationship towards each other was weirdly endearing. (To Jongwoon only, though. The rest of the members would scold them and give them time outs whenever they can.)

“It’s Kyuhyun,” he replied. Jongwoon stood outside the hall. He greeted Kyuhyun and mouthed that he’d be just outside.

“When are you going to ask?” The conversation turned serious suddenly that Jongwoon didn’t know how to respond. It was such a sensitive subject. Everyone else asked him vaguely about the same thing. Others--Heechul--even accused him of being too much of a martyr, not asking Kyuhyun out.

“Probably never,” he answered a bit melancholy. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. Particularly not through the phone and definitely not when person of interest was just a closed door away.

He heard Kyuhyun snort, muffled through the wooden door but clearly evident.

“Hyung,” Kibum started again and jolted Jongwoon out of his trance. “I just want what’s best for you.”

Jongwoon laughed quietly. “I know, Kibummie,” he said softly. “But I think I’ll do this on my own.”

He heard Kibum nod, even through the phone. “Alright, then,” he surrendered, though Jongwoon knew he was waiting for a sermon.

“Visit us, why don’t you,” Jongwoon changed the subject. “Jungsoo-hyung wants a family dinner with everyone. Even Hankyung-hyung’s coming.”

“Of course Hankyung-hyung’s coming. Heechul-hyung’d pilot a private jet to drag him for the dinner.” Jongwoon couldn’t help but laugh because it was true.

All of them would do everything for the person they love.

“I love you, hyung,” Kibum said and it felt heavy to Jongwoon’s heart that he couldn’t feel the same way.

What probably made him feel guilty the most was that Kibum knew and understood. “I love you, too, Kibummie.”

“Now go get ‘im.”

By the dial tone, Jongwoon shook his head, speechless. “Kyu?”

Footsteps stomped through the wooden floors. Kyuhyun was running and as soon as the door flew open, he ran towards Jongwoon.

Arms wrapped around his mid-section and a dry pair of lips crashed into his. Jongwoon gasped, air knocked out of him as Kyuhyun took advantage and slipped in his tongue.

They fought with passion until Jongwoon hit Kyuhyun’s chest from the lack of air. Kyuhyun pulled away with a loud smooch and they both looked at each other, faces red, and lips wet and plump.

Kyuhyun smiled lopsidedly. Jongwoon felt blood rush to his face, suddenly feeling conscious. He looked away, Kyuhyun’s gaze still making the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

“I don’t care,” Kyuhyun said and Jongwoon turned to him again. “I don’t care what the letter said. I love you, Jongwoon-hyung. I love you so much that I’m shaking.”

Kyuhyun laughed at his own pathetic situation. Jongwoon felt the tremors when he voiced it out. Kyuhyun leaned his forehead against Jongwoon’s as if to make the shaking stop. “But I love you and I want to hear you say it to me too.”

Jongwoon felt close to tears. Damn it, Kibum. “I love you too, you brat.” He reached around Kyuhyun’s neck and hugged him close.

“I didn’t even read the letter.” He admitted. They sat down on the bed. He would have laughed if the situation and the atmosphere didn’t feel more serious.

“Kibummie called when you got in. The envelope wasn’t even addressed to me.”

Kyuhyun inspected the envelope. Surely enough, Jongwoon was right. It had Jongwoon’s address, but the name was written to one Cho Kyuhyun.

“I just got it opened when you came,” Jongwoon chuckled, remembering that happened ten minutes ago. “The first thing he said when I answered was that you were going to read it.”

Kyuhyun cursed colorfully for being so predictable. He crumpled the envelope because of his grip.

But Jongwoon scooted over and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and leaned onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad.”

Kyuhyun glanced at him. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed and Kyuhyun just kept watching him. Jongwoon’s breathing slowed a bit and he could hear soft snoring, but it was every bit lovely.

He buried his nose on top of Jongwoon’s head and took a breath. It calmed him. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s waist and carefully lowered them to lie down. With Jongwoon’s head resting on his chest, he blindingly reached for his phone.

As soon as he was satisfied with his message, he sent it and lightly pressed the off button. He wrapped his other arm back around Jongwoon and snuggled against the smaller body.

*

Kibum sat on the chair reserved for him, waiting for his turn on the camera. He stared at his script, trying to internalize until he felt his phone vibrate.

“ _Dear hyung,_ ” he snorted and had a feeling he would want to throw Kyuhyun through a window when he’s done with the message. “ _Thanks._ ”

Kibum’s eyes widened because this was Kyuhyun. He respected no one unless it was beneficial to his wants. He scrolled down further.

“ _P.S. I win. ;P._ ”

He was right.

He resolved to give Kyuhyun the biggest noogie he’s ever known when he visits. Boy, will that brat get it.


	4. Denial is Not Just a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re beginning to go senile. And your wrinkles are showing.” Jongwoon mocked. Jungsoo poked him. “And whose fault do you think that is?!”

**(13) Denial is Not Just a River**   **\- 1,655**

Jungsoo had confronted them both, during completely different times. He’s too busy taking care of his own schedules and instinctively being the mother of the group. He honestly didn’t have that much energy and concentration to waste on two sickingly sweet, completely oblivious love birds.

Really. It was embarrassing how obvious they were. Whether they were actually together, just keeping it a secret and or not, didn’t matter. They had feelings for each other if the longing stares from afar, blatant handy skin ship and burning jealousy were anything.

But they had both refused. Denied.

Well, Kyuhyun did. Jongwoon just looked at him, horrified and nearly in the brink of tears until Jungsoo reassured him that it was fine, Kyuhyun didn’t know (yet, but he kept that to himself).

Jongwoon was a wreck. He became paranoid about things and began to avoid Kyuhyun.

The first few weeks were fine. It was normal. Jongwoon didn’t live in the dorms anymore and there wasn’t much reason to stay late or at all.

Until it took Jungsoo and Youngwoon to bring Jongwoon inside a recording booth.

They had a new duet song, the company using “OTP”s as a peg for their next album. Jongwoon had reason to panic.

Apparently, it wasn’t a good reason.

Kyuhyun was inside the booth, in front of the other microphone. He was singing silently when Jongwoon was unceremoniously shoved into the booth. Jongwoon crashed into the script stand on his side of the booth and papers flew everywhere. Kyuhyun shook his head, but bent down to help him anyway.

“We’re getting busier, especially with the promotion planning of this new release, so separate recording sessions are gone,” Jungsoo said through the microphone on the other side. Jongwoon looked horrified. “Since you’re two out of three of the main singers, we believe you can get this right without complaints.”

Jongwoon shivered when he caught Jungsoo’s glance. His eyes were shining but to Jongwoon, it was an iron clad will that said he should do his job and he should do it well. (There was an underlying threat that told him Jungsoo wouldn’t hesitate locking them inside. Whatever the hell his experience was during his military service, Jongwoon never wants to know.)

“You know the drill.”

*

Three hours later, they only got to practice the chorus. They nearly reached the bridge and the belting but the harmonization was way off and Jongwoon was wobbling.

Their vocal coach dismissed them and informed them to, “Give Jongwoon some goddamn water before he faints from lack of oxygen and dehydration.”

“You should know better than this, Jongwoon,” their coach said, disappointed, before leaving to room. Jongwoon looked at his feet, ashamed. He should.

Kyuhyun tapped his shoulder softly. When he turned around to see a bottle of water shoved into his face, he took it with a sad smile. “Sorry.”

Kyuhyun shrugged and sat down. “We have our times.”

Jongwoon stood awkwardly and silently, the atmosphere so thick; cutting it with a butcher knife won’t do the trick. Kyuhyun made himself comfortable on the studio couch, his head leaning back and his eyes closed. Jongwoon felt sorry even more, realizing that Kyuhyun had a late schedule the night before. But another apology when it’s already happened would just irritate him more.

He turned around, intending to leave (and probably cry silently in a corner, but details). Before he could twist the knob and push the door open, Kyuhyun’s voice stopped him.

“What did I do?”

Jongwoon turned. “What?”

“I must have done something,” Kyuhyun continued as if he was merely talking to himself. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Jongwoon stood, frozen and beginning to feel scared when Kyuhyun rose and walked towards him. Jongwoon’s mind was blank and all he did was watch Kyuhyun as he walked and his lips moved at the same time.

Kyuhyun stopped when their chests were two inches apart. Their height difference was evident now that they were so close. Jongwoon bit his bottom lip because he knew he’d do something stupid if he doesn’t distract himself.

He flinched visibly when Kyuhyun raised his hand to caress Jongwoon’s cheek.

The hand drew back and Jongwoon opened his eyes he didn’t even know were closed. He looked up at Kyuhyun but the eyes that bore his looked hurt.

“You’re in my way, hyung,” Kyuhyun said voice feeling stuck in his throat. “Your tiny hands won’t be able to open the door, so let me, the amazing Kyuhyun, do it for you.”

Jongwoon gawked in shock. Kyuhyun reached around him and opened the door, letting him stumble back.

“Like a knight in shining armor.”

*

“What do you mean ‘nothing happened’?” Jungsoo asked, following Jongwoon around like a hyperactive dog. “Something must’ve happened, he’s weirder than usual!”

Jongwoon doesn’t know what to say because he doesn’t understand it either. Since that day in the booth, Kyuhyun’s been acting strangely, being all smiles, and sweet and thoughtful, and it was creeping everyone out.

It was an empty smile. The members knew each other well enough to hint their quirks and idiosyncrasies. And if the “evil maknae” was giving them all empty smiles and sweet gestures, either something was bothering him or he was planning something.

Little did they know, it was both.

Jungsoo wanted to rip his hair out. It was there, blatant for everyone to see! Except the people involved refused to acknowledge it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jungsoo hissed under his breath the followed Jongwoon.

“I wouldn’t,” Jongwoon said bitterly.

“Stop, Jongwoon,” Jungsoo caught up with him, stopping him from walking further by holding his shoulders. “Stop denying everything!”

Jongwoon glared and Jungsoo was reminded of the time he faced drunkards.

Ultimately, Jongwoon looked away. Jungsoo sighed and took a step back, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a headache coming and he really doesn’t need this.

“Talk to him,” he said. Jongwoon refused to look at him still. “Straighten things out, demand answers. For the love of god, please stop all the denying.”

A pregnant pause passed and Jongwoon’s shoulders relaxed. Jungsoo took it as a sign. “Denial is not just a river in Egypt.”

Jongwoon raised a brow at the thickly accented English. Another beat passed and they laughed.

“You’re beginning to go senile. And your wrinkles are showing.” Jongwoon mocked.

Jungsoo poked him. “And whose fault do you think that is?!”

Jongwoon held his stomach in protection. Jungsoo grabbed his shoulders again and pushed him towards the door. “Talk to him before my hair turns white.”

He stumbled, but made his way.

*

He thinks that in hindsight, maybe it was Kyuhyun who needed talking to.

Jongwoon didn’t get the conversation Jungsoo asked him to do because Kyuhyun avoided him like a plague. It brought group morale down and desperate times called for desperate measures.

And Jungsoo was so close to dragging Kyuhyun by the ear.

Luckily, Youngwoon was there, too and Jungsoo knew where his loyalties lie.

“Traitor,” Kyuhyun accused childishly, sitting on a park bench with his arms across his chest.

“Now, now,” Jungsoo said, taking over the situation before Youngwoon did something drastic.

“Why are we even here?” Kyuhyun asked.

“It’s about Jongwoon,” Jungsoo replied and Kyuhyun’s hands dropped on his lap. Face becoming vulnerable looking and his gaze instantly afar.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit,” Youngwoon called and Jungsoo was starting to get a bit tired about this.

“What do you want me to say? I tried to be civil, act normal but he just constantly runs away! I tried not to pressure him or let him know and figure out that I care about him. I’ve also tried to convince myself, and failed miserably which irritates me to no end, every single day that I am not hopelessly in love with Kim Jongwoon!”

Jungsoo watched as Kyuhyun stood up during his speech, emotions running high. But what shocked him the most was that Jongwoon was right behind him.

“I don’t believe it,” Jongwoon said and Kyuhyun visibly froze. Jungsoo saw the panic written all over his face. “Did I hear right?”

Jongwoon walked closer. Kyuhyun avoided making eye contact. But Jongwoon was persistent. “Did you say that you love me?”

“Hyung, I—”

“Don’t lie to me, Kyu.” Jongwoon said, his brows knotted down the middle.

Kyuhyun released a breathless sigh and chuckled darkly. “Guess there’s no use denying it, is there?”

Jongwoon stood firm, his eyes wide and expecting. Kyuhyun steeled himself and looked directly in Jongwoon’s eyes.

“Yes.” Jongwoon held his breath. “I love you, hyung.”

Kyuhyun shifted awkwardly from his toes to his heels as he fidgeted at the silence. “Look, hyung, I know you don’t feel the same and I’m not expecting you to either but it hurt to see you all close to others and you avoid me completely. And I know it’s sudden and I should stay away from you but I do, I really do—”

Jongwoon pulled Kyuhyun’s head down and kissed him, swallowing Kyuhyun’s words and gasps. He slipped his tongue and stretched his arms to wrap around Kyuhyun’s neck when Kyuhyun pulled him close by his hips.

“Finally!” Youngwoon exclaimed.

“Oh thank god,” Jungsoo sobbed as the two continued to ignore them in favor of each other’s tongues.

“Okay, that’s enough, you two.” Jungsoo said, becoming a bit aware that they were still in public and their actions were starting to become a little less appropriate. “You called him, didn’t you?”

“Oh god,” he heard Youngwoon groan in disgust, distracted. He agreed silently because Kyuhyun pulled Jongwoon closer as if he wanted them to blend together.

“They’re not gonna listen to us, are they?” Jungsoo grimaced.

Youngwoon snorted and crossed his arms then nudged Jungsoo to walk back to the dorm.

“After everything you told them to do that they obviously chose to ignore, what makes you think they’d start now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Four down! Thank you so much for reading, commenting and subscribing! ;u; (I read them all, I really do.)


	5. Truly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was truly, deeply in love. And Ryeowook was at the mercy of Kyuhyun's wrath.

**(01) Truly, Deeply - 1,635**

Ryeowook knew how Jongwoon liked his coffee. It varied from time to time, depending on his moods. Though he'd like to think he could read Jongwoon's moods since they've hung out together more, considering their room arrangements and even KRY tours.

What he didn't like to think was Kyuhyun's attitude.

They were close friends. They got along pretty well even. Though Kyuhyun got his share of bullying, it was just like him.

Everyone indulged him. Probably feeling a bit guiltier at how they treated him during his first days but after the accident, they all spoiled him.

Especially Jongwoon in particular.

Ryeowook thought that it was probably because Jongjin might be the same age that Jongwoon couldn't help but take care of Kyuhyun when they were all still in the dorms. He always had a caring aura around him and it comforted most dongsaengs, even those outside Super Junior.

It was probably because of this indulgence that Kyuhyun grew attached.

No one quite understood how Jongwoon managed to tame Kyuhyun, but it happened. Ryeowook remembered when Hyukjae and Donghae would run to Jongwoon’s room, hiding behind him as Kyuhyun chased them. Jongwoon would simply ruffle Kyuhyun's hair and leave the three of them in the room. Miraculously, Kyuhyun calmed and followed Jongwoon to watch a movie in the living room.

He was truly, deeply in love.

And Ryeowook was at the mercy of Kyuhyun's wrath.

Now that Jongwoon wasn't as present in the dorms as before the members feared crossing Kyuhyun's boundaries. That included disturbing him during Game Time, asking him to cook dinner and talking and/or touching Jongwoon.

Siwon and Kibum got away with it constantly because other than the fact fans would castrate Kyuhyun if he did anything to them, he admittedly couldn't take them on. (Much to his frustration since they were the ones who loved and demanded Jongwoon's attention the most.)

Ryeowook, however, was not under such circumstance. And the fact that he and Jongwoon were and are close, earned him a ticket to Kyuhyun's Hell.

He wasn't particularly affected, though. He knew he has the leverage being close to Jongwoon. Being the eternal maknae had its advantages too. And he was about to use it.

Latching onto Jongwoon was easy, especially all of the years and fangirls shipping them together. It was exceedingly normal for Ryeowook to entwine his fingers with Jongwoon's and receive his pecks because Jongwoon loves each and every one of his dongsaengs (so much that Jongjin might as well be an honorary member by the amount of pictures they have).

But what did surprise Ryeowook was the day after their three song performance.

Kyuhyun invited him for coffee.

If he were as mean as Heechul, he would tease Kyuhyun endlessly that he was jealous and that he just wanted Ryeowook away from Jongwoon.

Plus, Kyuhyun fed oil to the fire when he brought them to Mouse Rabbit.

Ryeowook snorted then, earning a withering glare from Kyuhyun.

"If you didn't want me near him, you should've brought me to Starbucks."

Kyuhyun grumbled and stomped inside. As Ryeowook stood in line, Jongwoon greeted and shook each hand thrust in front of him. Kyuhyun took a seat and played his gadget.

So how he noticed Jongwoon waving at him, Ryeowook would never know. The next thing he knew, Kyuhyun bumped his shoulder and told him to choose a seat for them.

"I've been standing in line since we got here and now that I get to talk to hyung, that's when you're telling me to leave?"

"Yes, Ryeowook, so leave."

Ryeowook bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

Maybe he was just as evil as Heechul.

Luckily, he took the same seat Kyuhyun was sitting on before and smiled to himself when Jongwoon pat Jongjin on the back and moved to the storage room. Ryeowook would bet his position that Kyuhyun looked devastated. (He was three or four people away.)

"Ryeong," Jongwoon greeted and Ryeowook smiled up to everyone's favorite hyung. "What brings you here?"

"Kyuhyun brought me," he said simply because that was what brought him here. Jongwoon looked around, his face astonished.

"Really?"

"Hyung," Ryeowook called and Jongwoon looked at him after a final glance. "I want that iced coffee you've been raving about and I think I deserve it after everything I'm going to do. So bill it to Kyuhyunnie, okay?"

The words went way over Jongwoon's head, Ryeowook was sure. (And he's been hanging out with Heechul for far too long.)

But he didn't miss Jongwoon’s blush. "Where is he?"

Ryeowook pointed at the tall, lanky man who was in the middle of shorter girls. Kyuhyun was fidgeting and standing awkwardly as if touching someone would cause him his life.

Ryeowook watched as Jongwoon stood up, eyes not leaving Kyuhyun's frame until he went to the kitchen. By the time Jongwoon exited with two glasses of iced coffee, one black and the other a lighter brown, it was Kyuhyun's turn on the line.

Jongwoon struggled a bit with opening the door because of the amount of people blocking it.  
Jongjin smiled politely and punched in what Kyuhyun supposedly ordered.

As Kyuhyun turned left to get back to their seats, Jongwoon appeared right in front of him, a hair strand away from an embarrassing disaster.

But the smile on his face told Ryeowook that Kyuhyun might've not minded.

*

Just when Ryeowook thought it was over, it wasn't.

He figured life wouldn't be that easy.

The first month was their honeymoon stage. They were so sweet; Jungsoo scheduled a weekly dentist appointment just to make sure their teeth weren't rotting from the sweetness they were excreting.

The second month was a bit rocky. They were still the same and Ryeowook knew Jongwoon was less awkward and Kyuhyun was less jealous of everyone who dared even look at Jongwoon. But they still had their problems like every couple was wont to do.

It started when Kyuhyun became too whiny.

To be honest, Ryeowook didn't think anything was happening because it was Kyuhyun whining. It became the norm ever since everyone began spoiling him as the youngest in their group. Kyuhyun was ultimately spoiled rotten in Super Junior.

The off thing was Jongwoon was ignoring him. Ryeowook watched as Kyuhyun changed moods from being a whining baby to a frustrated boyfriend, claiming he can't read goddamn minds, damn it Jongwoon!

Ryeowook raised a brow as Kyuhyun slammed the door and stomped off. Carefully, he knocked and entered Jongwoon's room.

He was huddled in a corner, hands cupping his turtle. Jongwoon sighed deeply. "He doesn't really get it," Ryeowook heard him whisper.

"What doesn't he get, hyung?" He asked and Jongwoon raised his head. He smiled tiredly and returned his turtle to its bowl.

"It's difficult to say 'I love you' and mean it entirely different from platonic."

Ryeowook raised his head and said, "Ah."

If it were any other day, he would agree with Jongwoon. But this wasn't just any other day. This was when they were finally together and not skirting around, waiting for the other to make the first move.

So he didn't sympathize with him. Ryeowook placed his hands on his hips and tutted. Jongwoon raised a brow at him, confused.

Ryeowook shook his head. "Hyung, I'm disappointed."

Jongwoon frowned and pouted. He didn't like being scolded, especially not by dongsaengs.

"You've been with Kyuhyun for over a month. You hear him proclaim it every day. Most of us have custom made earplugs to wear every night because of--" Ryeowook broke off, noticing Jongwoon's face growing redder and Ryeowook couldn't afford Jongwoon fainting on him.

"But what's the big deal, hyung? Isn't that all Kyuhyunnie's asking for?"

Jongwoon blushed deeper and Ryeowook's still amazed how far down Jongwoon's blush could go.

"Okay, maybe not," Ryeowook admitted, horrible images burning in his mind and he's gonna need something heavy to bleach those out. "But you both mean it… So what's stopping you?"

Ryeowook paused for effect because he knew Jongwoon.

"Want to go grab some coffee?" Jongwoon smiled brightly.

*

He wanted to pat himself on the back when they found Kyuhyun sitting on the far end corner, staring out the window in deep contemplation. Mouse Rabbit was slow during this time of the week, especially an hour or two after lunch.

Ryeowook nudged Jongwoon and he faltered a bit with his step. Jongwoon bit his lower lip harder than he should and Ryeowook thought it was going to bleed any moment.

But he took the first step.

Ryeowook watched, receiving a tall glass of iced coffee from Jongjin, who stayed and watched with him. Jongjin shook his head and a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Jongwoon stood beside Kyuhyun who seemed utterly surprised to see him there. Jongwoon had his hands behind his back and Ryeowook could see him fiddling with his fingers. (And he knew Jongwoon would bite on his nails, if Kyuhyun didn't stop his habit years ago.)

Jongwoon's shoulders raised and Ryeowook knew he took a deep breath, getting ready.

The moment Jongwoon said it, it wasn't written all over Kyuhyun's face. It took some snapping and slapping on Jongwoon's part. (Perhaps a pout as well, but Ryeowook didn't see it.)

He did see it when Jongwoon turned around, face contorted in anger. Ryeowook watched it unfold like a drama on television as Kyuhyun's arm snapped put to grab Jongwoon's wrist. The chair skidded and nearly toppled over, if it weren't for the glass.

Jongwoon turned, face still angry but Kyuhyun held his face with a free hand and kissed him.

"Kyuhyun's tab, then?" Ryeowook heard Jongjin, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Make it two." Because he sure as hell deserved it.


	6. That's Not How the French Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul has made it a point during the first weeks of their awkward relationship to teach them how to be intimate.

**(16) That's Not How the French Do It - 1,522**

Heechul has made it a point during the first weeks of their awkward relationship to teach them how to be intimate.

To say that it was a disaster was utterly underrated.

Because it was new to them, they didn’t think about the thousands of reasons that should have told them to refuse. But since Hankyung was the only one who was dating another AB blood type, Heechul thought that it was their “calling” to guide them. Sexually.

The first meeting ended with an almost broken nose and a positively bleeding one. Hankyung was able to hold Jongwoon down just in time before he attacked Heechul, completely red and furiously blushing that it was shocking that Kyuhyun got the bloody nose. They all panicked, because it was Kyuhyun. Jongwoon nearly had a heart attack, screaming profanities that he would later apologize for and admit that it helped calm him down. Kyuhyun sat there, unmoving. Hankyung gave him a towel and pushed his head back while Jongwoon and Heechul cussed each other.

(They never told Jungsoo. Heechul got enough of an earful from Jongwoon, he’d rather not get lectured like an older sibling pushing his younger brother out from the porch. Another story from another time.)

But Heechul didn’t give up. Hankyung asked him to stop because it wasn’t really their business. If they wanted to be as intimate as they are, they should respect that and move on with their lives. Heechul snorted.

*

Heechul wrote down a defined list that nearly reached the ground with its details. He swore he’d get their sex life to be more exciting because he’d be damned if Kyuhyun was “vanilla”.

So he went with sneaking around. Like an over budgeted mission impossible movie. Kyuhyun might be the youngest, but he’s certainly not the most innocent. (Considering everything, he’d argue Donghae the five year old, Siwon the celibate or Kibum the MIA.)

He felt a hand run through his hair in a loving manner and turned to see Hankyung smiling at him. Heechul moved to grab him by the shirt collar and pull him to hide behind the wall, but stupid martial arts reflexes and Hankyung got away, entering the room Heechul had been spying on for the past half hour with a simple hello and an innocent sounding question as to where Kyuhyun and Jongwoon were.

“On a date,” Donghae replied before stuffing his mouth with food.

“An amusement park date.” Hyukjae said a bit further at the end of the room.

Hankyung looked at the empty hall, faintly hearing cackling and a door closing.

*

Jongwoon refused to let Heechul ruin their date.

He was adamant enough to even result tricking Donghae. They went to a stage play instead. It wasn’t quite Kyuhyun’s thing to watch, but a promise that they’ll only be a while and that they’d see a real movie together was enough for him to follow.

Kyuhyun also understood the painful embarrassment Jongwoon was going through with Heechul. It wasn’t as if Heechul focused on Jongwoon. There were times when Kyuhyun would get pulled out of the corner into a nearly dark corridor and questioned by him. It was an experience and memory he’d rather not remember.

Jongwoon snapped him out of his trance when he felt short fingers tugging on his sleeve. They were as inconspicuous as they could be, with glasses that covered half of their face and coats that hid most of their physique. But their attitude and personality were shining like neon lights.

Kyuhyun looked ahead and saw a candy store that sold cotton candy. Jongwoon was pulling them there. He shook his head and smiled, following his hyung to indulge him.

They bought a bubble gum flavored one for no reason at all. Jongwoon accepted it happily and he practically had a bounce in his step. Kyuhyun, being more mature about his surroundings, only slowly followed.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he was about to elbow the guy in the gut when a hand slapped his mouth shut. He glared at his apprehender.

“You’ll thank me later,” Heechul told him as-a-matter-of-factly. He pulled Kyuhyun to a dirty alley that had a view of the crowded street and felt like a direct spotlight on Jongwoon.

“Why are we hiding?” Kyuhyun said exasperatedly. He wanted a peaceful day with Jongwoon.

“You idiots thought you’d trick me to go to the amusement park, didn’t you,” Heechul hissed although to no one in particular.

“We wanted to see a movie. In peace.”

“That’s not how the French do it.”

But before Kyuhyun could ask what in the living hell did Heechul mean, Jongwoon stalked his way towards the alley.

“Shit,” Heechul said, disappointed at being found out. “He’s better at this than I thought.”

“Stop fucking around, hyung,” Jongwoon said angrily, a small fist nearly curling Heechul’s collar. Heechul, though, kept a smug smile.

“But it’s a great place to fuck,” he said casually but the joke fell flat.

Jongwoon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Kyuhyun could see numbers above his head like a countdown. “Please, hyung,” Jongwoon said almost desperately. “We just want to have a quiet time together without fans, our families, the manager, bodyguards, the others... You.”

Typically, Heechul would look affronted, feigning exaggeratedly hurt at the blatant accusation. But the look in Jongwoon’s eyes told him to shut up. Or last night would’ve been the last anyone’s seen of him.

Damn Jongwoon and his monstrous anger.

*

But Heechul didn’t give up. He even made it as far as following them everywhere and, much as he was disturbed to say it, he even hid in Kyuhyun’s room closet just to hear something.

To no avail.

It frustrated Heechul to no end! Jongwoon and Kyuhyun were together, but were they together?

“Stop,” Hankyung told him softly when Heechul was on a stakeout yet again. “Come to bed.”

“You’re a foreigner so maybe you don’t understand,” Heechul said sarcastically but he knew Hankyung understood their inside running gag. “But Kyusung is legitimately happening. Hanchul might have happened too, but fans predicted Kyumin.”

Hankyung kept quiet. He knew Heechul well enough to see the frustration.

“But look at them. They’re completely in love!” Heechul pointed at Jongwoon leaning on Kyuhyun’s hand cupping his face, another running through wavy black hair, lovingly.

“And I, for one, will not sit here without getting answers!”

“What was your question?”

“WHO TOPS?”

Jongwoon raised his head to look behind the couch. He swore he heard Heechul. After a few blinks, he leaned back down, giving Kyuhyun small pecks.

Heechul held Hankyung’s hand that was covering his mouth and nose. They were against the wall, hands awkwardly in the air. Hankyung smiled and loosened his grip but didn’t remove his hold.

“Heechul,” he whispered and the hot breathe sent shivers down his spine. “That is their business. Whoever tops or whatever they do during sex is private. If they don’t divulge it, for the love of god, don’t ask!”

Heechul pulled the hand away from his mouth and was glad he wasn’t resistant. He guiltily looked at Hankyung, only for a second before being back to the almighty Heechul.

He crossed his arms across his chest and glared. “Fine.”

There was a noise, though, at the living room that neither of them made and that somehow felt a bit disturbing.

Heechul dared to take a peek.

What he saw broke him.

Jongwoon’s shaggy black hair peeked a bit above the couch but he disappeared, leaning down. His arm stretched in front of him like he was holding onto something. When Jongwoon sat, Heechul assumed on his heels, there was a deviant smirk.

Kyuhyun leaned up by his one hand and held Jongwoon’s face in the other. He pecked Jongwoon at first before deepening the kiss, his tongue out before their lips even touch. He lied back down, pulling Jongwoon with him. Moaning filled the room and Heechul knew they were still kissing.

“Do the French kiss that long?”

Hankyung looked at him, still leaning his back against the wall with a somewhat scared look. “Not even the French kiss that long!”

Heechul stood straight and pointed at the two who were “getting it on”. He opened his mouth to complain again, but Hankyung shushed him with a kiss of his own.

“Stop,” Hankyung said with an embarrassed smile. “Leave the explanations when they’re not… occupied. Alright?”

“Alright?” Heechul repeated, but allowed Hankyung to pull him away from the living room. “Of course it’s not alright! I’m left with more questions now than before!”

“What is it this time?” Hankyung said, his arm wrapped around Heechul’s shoulder. Sometimes--most of the time--he needed to indulge Heechul or they’ll get nowhere.

“Who the fuck taught Jongwoon how to kiss like that?” Hankyung shook his head in disbelief. He told Kyuhyun that he would take care of Heechul, but there was something to be said about him having a mental breakdown.

So he cradled Heechul's head close and kissed his temple because the only way to distract Heechul is to give him something else to think about.


	7. If I Could Hold You For A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just want to get laid,” Jongwoon replied, eyes finally opening but not moving back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a direct sequel to “That’s Not How The French Do It” but I think it can stand alone. Not much fun, though, if you read just one or the other. //shameless plug

(19) If I Could Hold You For A Little Longer - 1,520

Kyuhyun doesn’t understand it. What he understood was he and Jongwoon were trying to avoid Heechul as much as possible and as quick as possible because he would hound them and pester them for God knows what.

He wasn’t quite ready for that kind of revelation.

The first “Talk” they had with Heechul was a disaster. It left him with a dripping bloody nose and Jongwoon and Heechul were yelling at each other. Hankyung shoved a towel onto his nose and pushed his head back unceremoniously but it helped to keep the blood from staining the furniture.

But Heechul didn’t stop and Kyuhyun doesn’t understand why. Jongwoon told him that Heechul was being a sore loser and a pervert.

Though it wasn’t as if Kyuhyun could still be called innocent.

He had his fair share of intercourse and most of it was with Jongwoon. Neither of them kept to only one role, sometimes switching places in one night because Jongwoon is so fucking irresistible.

It didn’t mean he’d share the particular information with Heechul. In fact, he’d rather not have it brought up in any conversation.

Thus he allowed himself to be pulled anywhere.

Even to a stage play.

Though he acted in quite a few, he wasn’t particularly fond of watching them. He’d rather stay at home and play games. But Jongwoon insisted because he wanted a peaceful day where they wouldn’t get ambushed by Heechul.

They were, in the end, while Jongwoon was too busy enjoying his cotton candy.

He didn’t have plans on being abducted.

Fortunately (or not, considering), it was only Heechul persistently pulling him in an alleyway and with Jongwoon in sight.

It also didn’t end well.

Hankyung intervened just in time, but the damages were done and Jongwoon’s had it.

*

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to remember all other instances where Heechul persistently popped out of nowhere during his dates with Jongwoon whether in the dorms, Mouse Rabbit or a very expensive and secluded restaurant.

When he saw Hankyung sitting in front of the television, switching channels like there wasn’t anything to watch out of ninety nine channels, calmly while Jongwoon was out to help his family and Heechul was out like a light, Kyuhyun sat beside him.

“How, hyung?” Kyuhyun asked. Hankyung placed the remote on the coffee table and turned to him.

“How what?”

“How do you handle Heechul-hyung?”

Hankyung chuckled because it wasn’t an uncommon question. Many have said that they were more polar opposites than the North and South Poles. Yet they were as happy as ever, if not even happier.

“There are problems,” he began, because what relationship doesn’t? “And it takes a lot of patience to be with someone as difficult as Heechul.”

Kyuhyun kept silent. “Jongwoon’s a handful too, isn’t he?” Hankyung smiled and gazed behind Kyuhyun, his eyes glossy and distant.

Kyuhyun sighed heavily. “It’s not that I can’t handle Jongwoon. His quirks and personality make him the person I love. But there are times…”

“Believe.”

Kyuhyun was caught off guard at the sudden word, Hankyung’s voice deep and resonating. He looked at Kyuhyun directly in the eyes. “No matter how difficult things get, you hold on to that love. Onto that belief that you’ll be happy in the end and that it’ll be worth it. Problematic or not, as long as you believe that everything is worth it, it definitely is.”

Kyuhyun gaped. It wasn’t what he was expecting because it wasn’t as if he was falling out of love. In fact, he was too in love that made things problematic.

Handling Jongwoon was one thing, but handling Heechul was another. Handling them both by one person was a pandemonium waiting to happen. (Kyuhyun took a note to congratulate Jungsoo on a job well done.)

“I know, hyung,” Kyuhyun said. “But I was wondering how you handle Heechul-hyung. It’s getting difficult to have a quiet date with Jongwoon.”

Hankyung smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll take care of it, Kyuhyun.”

He ruffled Kyuhyun’s hair and smiled a little wider. Kyuhyun swat his hand away but with a mirroring smile.

*

He didn’t expect it to actually happen, but Hankyung did it. Heechul was taken care of, and Kyuhyun and Jongwoon were finally free to enjoy a peaceful date or two.

“Kyu,” Jongwoon whispered so quietly that Kyuhyun almost missed it. “Sorry.”

He knew Jongwoon felt guilty about losing his temper thus ruining the dates due to Heechul’s unnecessary meddling. That he felt like a failure as a hyung because he didn’t set a good example.

Sometimes, Kyuhyun wanted to smack Jongwoon on the head.

Other times he wanted to wrap him in a blanket and keep him in a comfy and safe room where no one could hurt him.

Kyuhyun turned the television off and turned all his attention to Jongwoon who held his legs tight against his chest, his face partly hidden behind his knees. The sudden rush of affection and protectiveness felt overwhelming.

“It’s fine, hyung,” he said, voice soft and caring, then his hand reached out to caress Jongwoon’s hidden cheek. He traced Jongwoon’s jaw with his fingers, the skin smoother than he thought, completely free from any stubble.

Kyuhyun raised Jongwoon’s head by the chin, tilting a bit ever so slightly. Jongwoon looked at him, emotion written and raw all over his eyes and Kyuhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe.

‘That belief that you’ll be happy in the end and that it’ll be worth it.’

Hankyung’s words resounded in his ears, echoing with conviction and strength.

He loves this man. He loves Jongwoon so much that he’s willing to be dragged to different places he wouldn’t normally be seen in. He loves Jongwoon so much that his quirks, personality and temper don’t bother him.

He just loves him so much.

Jongwoon leaned onto his palm, a sigh escaping his lips as Kyuhyun reached another hand to caress his hair

Jongwoon opened his eyes and leaned forward, holding Kyuhyun’s hand before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Their kisses were straight forward. Awkward at first, skittering around for permission before gradually getting used to it and then it was tongue against tongue. The small bites and scraping of teeth causing them to moan and sigh. The need for oxygen far from their minds because all they could think of was to find a way to get them closer to each other.

Kyuhyun lied down onto the couch. The furniture was big enough to seat four fit men but it didn’t give enough elbow room for lying down. So Kyuhyun lied down on his back to keep from crushing Jongwoon and ruining the atmosphere.

“--TOPS?”

Jongwoon pulled back with a loud smooch and Kyuhyun grabbed the chance to take deep breathes. Jongwoon was panting, too. From Kyuhyun’s angle, he was glowing. The light on the ceiling providing the perfect silhouette and Kyuhyun felt hot just by seeing Jongwoon like that, eyes glazed but curious and cautious, cheeks pink with lips red, wet and pouty, chest heaving and gasping for air.

Kyuhyun reached to hold Jongwoon’s hips, successfully grabbing Jongwoon’s attention back. He leaned down again and kissed Kyuhyun’s face with small pecks from the forehead to his lips. Jongwoon moved further down, licking, suckling and nibbling on now sensitive skin.

Kyuhyun moaned, causing his hips to buck up and brushing against Jongwoon. The moans that followed were louder and more desperate as Jongwoon took Kyuhyun’s hands from his hips and pulling them above his head.

Jongwoon kissed him again, the need stronger by the minute. He pulled away, gripping tight on Kyuhyun’s wrist as he sat on Kyuhyun’s thighs. The smirk he gave him was full of malice and seduction that Kyuhyun doesn’t know how he hasn’t lost his mind yet.

He reached again for Jongwoon’s cheek. He returned the favor of pecking all over his face before he pulled Jongwoon’s lips, Kyuhyun’s tongue already out to meet his.

Kyuhyun felt more light headed by the minute, neither of them pulling away for air for more than ten seconds before diving for another kiss. But the need for oxygen became too much and Kyuhyun reluctantly pulled away.

Jongwoon pouted, hitting his forehead against Kyuhyun’s with his eyes closed and cheeks a deeper shade of pink. Kyuhyun felt his heart swell as another rush of affection and possessiveness overcoming him.

“I love you, Jongwoon,” he breathed, each word a bit difficult to say from the lack of air. He persevered because if he didn’t say it, he would regret it. “I love you so much.”

Jongwoon smiled, eyes still closed and chest still heaving. Even from their proximity and the awkward angle, Kyuhyun thought he was the most attractive person in the world.

“You just want to get laid,” Jongwoon replied, eyes finally opening but not moving back. Instead, he held Kyuhyun’s hands that were cupping his cheeks again and stared cross-eyed into Kyuhyun’s eyes.

Kyuhyun chuckled, a puff of air escaping his nostrils but he didn’t dare let go.

“No matter how difficult things get,” Kyuhyun said, remembering Hankyung’s every word. “I’ll hold onto you.”


	8. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siwon sighed and leaned back on the chair, his almost regal posture destroyed. It was going to be a long day. He might as well be comfortable.

**(24) Dreamcatcher - 1,896**

“This is a nightmare,” Jongwoon hissed, chest tight and air thin in their surroundings. Kyuhyun agreed silently, tiptoeing his way to see the corner of the hallway.

“Why are we doing this, we’re in our thirties. We’re not supposed to be doing this.” Kyuhyun resisted rolling his eyes because normally, Jongwoon would love to play along.

But Jongwoon was a particular human being and he was prone to quite a lot of mood swings.

Today, they all caught him in a horrible mood.

He wasn’t all that whiny and Kyuhyun thanked his luck for it because he cannot stand whining. Especially when you’re aiming to win.

“Shut up, hyung,” Kyuhyun whispered harshly, pushing Jongwoon’s chest back to keep their position hidden. “Heechul-hyung calls it team building.”

“Team building my ass,” and Kyuhyun wanted to do that ass. He shook his head because now was not the time. “We’re fucking playing hide and seek!”

Kyuhyun slammed against Jongwoon, caging him on the wall with a hand covering his mouth. “You’re gonna give away our position!” He growled.

Jongwoon glared darkly. “I’m going to let you go but please, hyung, shut up.”

Resigned, Jongwoon nodded and Kyuhyun slowly backed away. He held his hands up in surrender to show that he wouldn’t actually cause harm. Jongwoon wiped his philtrum and mouth with his sleeve because the sweat was disgusting.

“How did we even get volunteers to play demon-seekers?” Jongwoon asked, crouching against the wall and finally cooperating.

“I think Heechul asked a few friends--”

“Typical.”

“And Siwon insisted we all play.”

“That, I did not see coming.”

Kyuhyun turned to glare at Jongwoon over his shoulder. He wanted to win the game. His pride was on the line. And a new box set of the latest games, a prize proposed by Heechul.

Jongwoon on the other hand, didn’t much care for the game. He arrived at the dorms expecting some rest and relaxation only to be pulled into the idiotic game of demon-hide-and-seek.

He never heard of it before especially the demon parts but Kyuhyun grabbed his wrist and an amazing out-of-nowhere intercom informed them to stay hidden from the Demons for two hours. If they succeeded, there was a prize. If they didn’t, chores, chores and nothing but chores.

Which, Jongwoon realized, was what drove Kyuhyun into playing.

“Fine but if I’m playing seriously, we need weapons.”

*

Siwon thought he heard cackling beside him. Heechul sat, legs spread wide and feet on a chair opposite him. He held a walkie-talkie in one hand and played with a control stick that moved the new hidden camera they installed a few days prior.

Usually Siwon wouldn’t condone things with demons but the rest of the members managed to convince him because, and he quoted, “for the greater good of the group, they need to fix their unresolved sexual tension”.

Which led to them playing this game. Only Kyuhyun and Jongwoon thought they were playing a game. Besides Heechul and Siwon, the rest of the members were outside doing personal stuff because they preferred not knowing Heechul’s plans. Heechul on the other hand, wanted to be the cause of the resolution of the unresolved sexual tension.

Hankyung-hyung had warned him about this.

Siwon sat on the chair next to Heechul, posture straight and his aura all prim and proper. He glanced on the wide television screen that had a grid to show various views of the dorm. On one corner view, he saw Kyuhyun push Jongwoon against the wall.

It sort of took his all not to call off the game entirely. Of course, whether he called it off or not, it was still Heechul’s say, so he held onto his phone with Hankyung’s number just a press of a button away.

Jongwoon gave a small nod and Heechul whispered something through the walkie-talkie. The small videos were filled with men in almost too tight black costumes and a demonic mask that covered their entire face.

Heechul gave a feral smile.

Siwon sighed and leaned back on the chair, his almost regal posture destroyed.

It was going to be a long day. He might as well be comfortable.

*

Jongwoon could hear his heavy breathing. The tension was high and his heart thrummed loudly against his chest. He felt Kyuhyun’s body heat on his back. His breathing only slightly quieter than his. If the blood in his ears weren’t drumming loudly, he swore he could hear Kyuhyun’s too.

“I think someone’s here!” Jongwoon hissed and readied his water gun. He bit his lower lip and thought of a plan. Two hours was a long time to hide from someone and though the dorm was quite big, it was way too easy to navigate through. Not to mention there weren’t much hiding options besides locking yourself in a room.

And being locked in a room with Kyuhyun was the last thing Jongwoon wanted to happen.

He wished cursing Heechul had any effect at all.

Alas, if he was going down, he was going down with a fight.

He was turning thirty one. Why was he playing along?

Kyuhyun dismissed it as one of his moods because usually he would’ve gone along with it. Encouraged it, in fact. Jongwoon knew they perceived him as dense and naïve. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what was happening. It was that if he was wrong, things would be a nightmare.

They made their way as swiftly as they could to the other end of the dorm. If Jongwoon knew Heechul, he would be hiding and watching them, amused like they were his puppets on a show.

He couldn’t exactly begrudge him. He could towards Siwon. And though the usually religious member of their group wouldn’t allow things like demons being rampant in their dorms, true or not, Jongwoon realized it should have clicked when he received a text message from Siwon saying that he was sorry.

He thought it was just him apologizing for not visiting him. Jongwoon might have preferred that instead.

“Hyung,” the breath of air that tickled his ear was hot. It felt like he was burning. “We should hide further.”

“We have to get to the source of all evil.” Jongwoon said, continuing his way.

“The source of all evil has an accomplice.” The intercom resounded through the room that caused the both of them to jump. Jongwoon grabbed the front of Kyuhyun’s chest and Kyuhyun held Jongwoon at the back of his neck, as if ready to push him to the ground and protect him.

They flinched but immediately released their holds on each other as soon as they realized it was just the intercom. Jongwoon glared at a corner. “What are you up to, hyung?”

“Don’t glare at me. This was all Siwon’s idea.”

*

Siwon sighed and grimaced. He cared about Jongwoon, he really did. He also cared about Heechul and Kyuhyun but with the way things were going…

He didn’t remember why he was here in the first place.

Yeah it was his idea to go through with the hide-and-seek game, but with a completely different purpose.

He watched as the men in black leotards approached Jongwoon and Kyuhyun from behind.

Kyuhyun reacted first, seeing something from his peripheral view. He held on Jongwoon’s wrist and pulled, running down the hallway from where they came.

Heechul was biting his bottom lip but the smile evident on his face.

Siwon wondered if his prayers reached God yet.

He watched the screens, praying that this would end because he’ll end up dreaming about this tonight. He sighed again.

*

Jongwoon yanked his wrist from Kyuhyun’s hold. They were locked in a room now and the nightmare was getting worse. He avoided this for reasons and it looked like there was no escaping now.

Kyuhyun stood guard beside the door as if it was a matter of life and death. Jongwoon sat on the bed and wondered whose room this was.

Satisfied that there wasn’t anyone outside, Kyuhyun moved away after making sure the door was locked.

When he sat beside Jongwoon, he was startled by the sudden conversation. “Why are you even playing this game?”

Kyuhyun gave him an incredulous look. “Asks the man who searched for the water guns?”

Jongwoon shrugged but smiled, hitting his shoulder against Kyuhyun’s. Kyuhyun stayed unaffected, but a smile played on his lips.

“How long until it’s been two hours?”

“Half an hour,” Kyuhyun said, checking the alarm clock that was in the room.

Jongwoon looked around before leaning onto Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun stiffened, shocked at the sudden contact but relaxed after a while. He gazed at him fondly, eyes completely softening.

“Whose room is this?” Jongwoon asked, the room completely unfamiliar and practically bare now save for the bed, a desk, a picture frame and an alarm clock. They kept the room dim for fear of being found.

When Jongwoon didn’t raise his head, Kyuhyun turned his head, careful not to move his shoulder. His brows furrowed down the middle in thought. Until he caught the picture frame.

“Wasn’t it yours?”

Jongwoon jerked up and stared at Kyuhyun’s line of sight, eyes wide in surprise.

Kyuhyun stood and walked to the picture frame. He chuckled and took it from the desk then walked back to the bed. He gave it to Jongwoon who took it with care.

It was a ridiculous picture of him with Ddangkoma.

Jongwoon nearly laughed out loud before remembering why they were in the room in the first place and covered his mouth, his shoulders vibrating from the silent laughter.

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile.

When Jongwoon calmed down, he wiped the invisible tears at the edge of his eyes. “This is so embarrassing.” His cheeks were red but whether it was from laughing or actual embarrassment, Kyuhyun didn’t know.

“It’s a nightmare,” Kyuhyun said, reiterating Jongwoon’s words from earlier.

Jongwoon looked at him apologetically but didn’t word it aloud. He gave a small smile.

“Well,” Jongwoon said, leaning onto Kyuhyun again. “It’s not that bad.”

Kyuhyun didn’t keep track of the time, their positions too comfortable to worry about anything else. The moment of silence wasn’t at all awkward. He pulled them both down after a minute or two when he felt Jongwoon completely sag against him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around him and made Jongwoon lie on his chest then kissed the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams.” He closed his eyes.

*

Jungsoo demanded to know what happened when they all returned, his hands on his hips. Siwon avoided eye contact, somewhat ashamed that things went that far.

Because Heechul looked unapologetic and shrugged Jungsoo off before sauntering back to his room to play video games.

“Where are they?” Jungsoo asked, rubbing his temples. The “demons” were paid and sent home and Jungsoo took note that they may need a new lock and security system after this.

Siwon led him to Jongwoon’s old room. “Locked, though.” Jungsoo produced a master key and opened the door.

Jongwoon was on his stomach, arm stretched over Kyuhyun’s chest and Kyuhyun firmly had his arms locked around Jongwoon. They slept peacefully.

Siwon smiled, happy that things went well. But the look on Jungsoo’s face told him that there will be words.

He wondered if God would forgive him for lying and running away just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was heavily inspired by Ya-ya-yah's Onigokko series, which I miss so much. ;n; BTW Almost halfway there!


	9. Meant to be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He probably shouldn’t tell anyone, but he figured everyone needed mental scars at least once in their lifetime

**(07) Meant to be Seen - 1,520**

Though it garnered him some attention, Hyukjae admitted that maybe being known as the perverted one wasn’t the way to go.

In his defense, he doesn’t ask to stumble upon the situations. He merely happened to have the most horrible timing in the world. Which, in retrospect, he should have learned from since the third time it happened.

He shivered just thinking about it.

The first time was Heechul and Hankyung. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. While he knew he expected it from Heechul, seeing Hankyung like that shattered Hyukjae’s image of him. It wasn’t bad or horrible. He just couldn’t look at Hankyung directly for months. Heechul guessed and smirked every time he caught Hyukjae’s eyes.

The second should have been cute. Unfortunately it scarred Hyukjae a lot more than when he saw Hankyung and Heechul.

He admitted that while Ryeowook and Sungmin were cute as men and quite pretty as women, never in his time with them did he consider seeing them doing the do. More than once he walked in on them as both males and females. He thought that seeing them completely naked toughened him for future accidents he might have walked in to. Apparently, seeing them in drag and having sex proved to be a more painful experience.

He cried to Donghae without telling him what was happening. (But good ol’ Donghae comforted him anyway and promptly forgot that he cried. Hyukjae took note that he might use it against him someday but he was too mentally scared to care.)

Third was just as horrible, if not more. Because while he considered Shindong practically his blood brother, he wasn’t ready to see him doing it with Nari.

He shook his head and wondered how he got to that trail of thought anyway.

Hyukjae walked out of his room, everyone else eating at a restaurant because of their late schedules. He saw Kyuhyun sitting on the couch, eating newly cooked ramyeon and watching a variety show.

When he sat down beside Kyuhyun, the audience in the TV laughed. He watched with a straight face, mouth filled with noodles.

“Do we have any left?” He asked because it was nine in the evening and he hasn’t eaten a thing since lunch.

Kyuhyun looked at him, eyelids half closed in an extremely bored look. He blinked twice, slurping the rest of the noodles more loudly than what was appropriate before turning back to the show.

“Hey!” Hyukjae yelled, annoyed that he was ignored in favor of a re-run. Kyuhyun showed no signs of apology and continued to eat and watch.

Hyukjae scratched the back of his head in irritation and groaned and yelled. He stomped his way to the kitchen, purposefully walking in front of Kyuhyun out of spite. "Yes, hyung, we have some left. Why don't you just sit back and relax and let me cook some for you?" He mocked, voice high and pitchy. From the couch, though showing no signs of remorse or that he was even listening in, Kyuhyun snorted. Hyukjae growled.

When will that brat learn that he was a hyung and that he should be respected like one? And when he said respected, he meant that he should be left alone from the teasing and the pranks. (He got enough of it from Youngwoon and Heechul, he doesn’t know how he’s survived with Kyuhyun.)

He rummaged the cupboards and the refrigerator. For more than five grown men living in one place, they sure lacked food stocked. There wasn’t even a single pack of chips. How they lived that long was a mystery. Hyukjae sighed.

The front door lock opened and Hyukjae smiled.

Jongwoon appeared, shaking off the cold of the night and entered. He held two big, white plastic bags that looked like food in containers.

“Hyung!” Hyukjae called. Jongwoon glanced at him and smiled, raising the bags.

“Here,” Jongwoon said and Kyuhyun turned. “We had a celebration at home and ended up with more food that couldn’t be consumed by four people. I thought I’d bring it here.”

Hyukjae wanted to cry. He flung himself onto Jongwoon, hugging him tightly and missing the way Kyuhyun stiffened. Jongwoon laughed and tried not to move because the bags could break and their position was awkward for his back.

“Thank you, thank you!”

“You act like you’ve never eaten your entire life.” Jongwoon teased, laughing wholeheartedly, the way he pronounced the “Ha-ha” deep and smooth.

Hyukjae released his hold and took the bags. He unpacked four large containers that were filled to the brim and barely even holding together. His stomach growled loudly but he was too happy seeing the food to care. He grabbed two bowls and a pair of chopsticks, happily humming a tune. His hips were swaying and his smile lopsided. In his bliss, he didn’t notice the awkward silence between Kyuhyun and Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun still sat on the couch, facing Jongwoon but gaze nowhere near him. Jongwon shifted from foot to foot, his weight on one side to the other and his hands in his pockets and shoulders raised. He bit his lower lip, quickly taking small peeks at Kyuhyun.

“Hi,” Jongwoon said, managing a smile albeit awkwardly.

Kyuhyun gave a relieved smile. “Hi.” He replied. The atmosphere seemed to have relaxed though Hyukjae continued to blissfully fix his dinner.

Jongwoon flitted quick glances at Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun did the same. Their cheeks grew darker each moment and they turned away when they caught each other’s eyes. It was a repetitive process and an embarrassing one.

Hyukjae sat on a chair, still having a view of the television and (unfortunately) of Kyuhyun and Jongwoon. He took a bite of the noodles, slurping being the only sound in the room. The atmosphere was thick and awkward.

Jongwoon was the first to recover. Without moving from his spot, he smiled widely at Kyuhyun. It was the anime-style smile, his eyes closed and mouth open. Kyuhyun stared, eyes growing rounder.

“How are you,” Jongwoon said and Hyukjae felt his eye twitch at the inappropriate question. Kyujyun, however was too dumbstruck to care. Hyukjae watched carefully while he continued to eat.

He watched the way Kyuhyun sat, his back twisted at an impossible angle and cheeks flushed red, though whether he was sweating because of the ramyeon or not was another matter. He watched as Kyuhyun replied that he was alright and that it was good to see hyung healthy as well.

Jongwoon stood rigid, swaying back and forth as if wanting to step closer but not knowing if he should do so. As if he was waiting for a go signal from Kyuhyun.

They stood at three or four strides apart from each other, talking at first awkwardly, but then Jongwoon removed his hands from his pocket and he began talking animatedly. It might have been about Jongjin or Ddangkoma or Kkoming or some other, but the smile on Kyuhyun’s face was unmistakeable.

They stayed like that for a while, Kyuhyun not showing any signs of offering Jongwoon a seat nor Jongwoon showing any signs of moving from where he stood. After the conversation that died down, they were both looking down and repeating what happened earlier with the fleeting glances and the blushing cheeks.

It was a minute into the silence when Kyujyun was able to look at Jongwoon longer than half a second. Jongwoon was fiddling with his hands, rolling on the balls of his heels, and biting his bottom lip, avoiding Kyuhyun altogether. Kyuhyun’s gaze softened and his body relaxed. He smiled so softly that it was barely there.

That was when Hyukjae noticed it. He looked back and forth from Kyuhyun to Jongwoon. He raised a brow and blinked. After a few moments, he scrunched his nose, figuring out where this was going.

“God, get a room!” He said, garnering the attention of them both. “Watching you two look at each other is like watching live porn.”

They blushed, avoiding eye contact and pretending they weren’t looking when the other looked back.

“I’m getting goosebumps,” Hyukjae shivered, rolling his shoulders and shaking the feeling off. He stood up and brought his bowls, face still scrunched, disturbed by how things transpired. “I’m too hungry for this.”

He left the two of them, still avoiding eye contact with one another. But he noticed that they moved closer a bit, if not even reaching for each other. He called out to them without looking back.

“If you’re planning on doing something, sliding a note under my door and amping up the television volume would be great. Thanks!”

He slammed the door with his hip and gently placed his bowls onto his desk. He wore his noise canceling earphones and raised the volume as high as he could take without destroying his eardrums.

Throughout his career and reputation as the perverted one, and throughout the amount of mental scarring and breakdowns he’s endured, never did Hyukjae think that he would encourage anyone to have sex.

He probably shouldn’t tell anyone, but he figured everyone needed mental scars at least once in their lifetime.


	10. The Most Cliché Thing Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s clever and such a prankster and we’re the most incompatible people you’ll ever have the misfortune to meet. But I just can’t seem to leave him alone.”

**(28) The Most Cliché Thing Ever - 1,509**

Jongwoon took a walk in the park, one of those rare days when he got a day off on a wonderful sunny day.

He liked these walks because it gave him such peace and quiet, things he didn’t get when he’s at the dorm or at the café. A few minutes sitting on the bench and people watching were his preferred way to gather his thoughts. Especially now.

People have accused him of being oblivious, dense. That he was too “innocent” and “naïve” to figure out everything that was happening around him. It wasn’t quite the truth. He knew what was happening around him.

He noticed Heechul was a lot closer to Hankyung than most and probably a bit too close for a typical Korean. He also knew that while Ryeowook liked cooking and taking care if the members, he prefers to eat someone else’s cooking sometimes. Even Kibum, though it was his choice to pursue an acting career that he decides to take a hiatus as an idol, he misses everyone dearly and he wants to visit and eat dinner together like old times.

Jongwoon knew these things. And while he wasn’t the first to know, he knew them.

Because he’d rather they told him things like these.

He hated assuming. If people had a problem or a thing, he wanted them to say it directly and not beat around the bush .

Maybe that was why he never understood women.

They always expected him to know what they wanted. That what they said wasn’t what they meant and vice versa.

Life was complicated.

Love, more so.

This was why he was out at the park, sitting on a bench and just watched people pass by. Either they didn’t know him or completely ignored him was fine with him. After all, he was looking for peace and quiet.

“Yesung-sunbaenim?” He heard someone to his side. Jongwoon raised his head slowly, a bit wary about the stranger.

“We don’t actually interact much. I mostly guest with Ryeowookie-hyung and Sungminnie-hyung at Sukira. Sandeul,” he was greeted with a wide smile and a messy, short, brown hair.

“…B1A4, right?” Jongwoon clarified and scooted to the other end of the bench, offering him a seat.

He was answered with a brighter smile. “It’s Lee Junghwan, actually.”

“In that case, Junghwan-sshi, Kim Jongwoon.” Jongwoon reached a hand and Junghwan shook it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the rustle of the trees, the soft wind and the ambient chatter of the people further in the park.

“What brings you here?” Junghwan asked, now that Jongwoon glanced at him, he could see him fidgeting. He probably wasn’t good at keeping still. Jongwoon smiled, another person passing through his mind.

“Just needed some space to think.”

“I see,” Junghwan replied and returned to being silent. He wasn’t disturbing Jongwoon per se, but he couldn’t help feel sorry for Junghwan.

“What about you?”

Junghwan smiled and Jongwoon could swear there was the faintest blush. “Waiting for someone at the building across the street.”

Jongwoon knew that smile and that far distant look. He’s seen it a couple of times and have been told he’s done some himself as well.

“Lover?” Jongwoon asked, because though he is shy, sometimes his brain-to-mouth filter goes on vacations. Junghwan, though, to his credit, smiled brightly and Jongwoon thought he’s seen the happiest person in Earth.

“Probably not yet.” Junghwan admitted, turning to the building and looking up a few floors.

“No confession yet?” Jongwoon continued because his chest began to twinge and he thought it was empathy.

Junghwan shook his head. “I’ve been told that I’m too blind to see it.”

A small, airy huff of laughter escaped Jongwoon before he realized it because he was out in the park for that same reason.

“But I just might,” Junghwan continued and faced Jongwoon. “You know, confess.”

He must have had a very pitiful, confused look written all over his face because Junghwan laughed. “Better now than never.”

“Nervous?” Jongwoon wanted to slap himself. This was why people tell him he’s naïve.

Junghwan nodded, but his smile never faded. “It’s stupid because I’m older than him though to be fair, he is the youngest. Not to mention, probably a lot smarter and more mature than me.”

Jongwoon kept silent and waited. “He’s clever and such a prankster and we’re the most incompatible people you’ll ever have the misfortune to meet.

“But I just can’t seem to leave him alone.”

Jongwoon realized that he doesn’t remember who Junghwan was talking about. He rarely had any chances to interact with B1A4 since his radio show stopped before they debuted. He also hasn’t guest starred in Sukira in a while.

“Sometimes,” Junghwan whispered but Jongwoon heard it out and clear. “We’re blinded by the fact that they’re constantly by your side. Since you’re in a group and all, you think and pray that you’d go beyond those five years, then ten, and reach until you’re all sixty and heaving at simple dance moves.

“And then suddenly, there’s more to your life than just that gray scale. Someone comes and changes you and you’re no longer blinded. I’m not making much sense, am I?” Junghwan asked sheepishly.

Jongwoon grimaced. “Afraid not.”

“Sorry,” Junghwan apologized. “I remember you said you wanted peace a quiet. And yet here I am, disturbing you.”

“It’s alright,” Jongwoon smiled. “I invited you to the conversation.”

Junghwan exhaled and smiled again. Jongwoon straightened, watching the birds landing and pecking at the concrete. At the corner of his eye, Junghwan hit his chest in an effort to calm his heart. He was still fidgeting. He probably didn’t notice that his fingers were nearly tearing his jeans apart.

The building at the other side opened and out came a tall man, with short black hair and a smile that reminded him of Sungmin’s aegyo.

“Hyung,” he greeted Junghwan and Jongwoon had to give him credit for not freezing. Junghwan was smiling.

“Hi, Channie,” Junghwan greeted, standing up. “Did it go well?”

The man--Channie--nodded.

Junghwan sighed in relief. Now that Jongwoon was looking at the building Channie had emerged from, he noticed that it was a small clinic. He smiled, also grateful to hear that it went well, whatever it was.

Channie looked at him. Junghwan turned and realized they weren’t the only ones there.

“Oh, that’s right! Jongwoon-hyung, this is Gong Chanshik.”

“Aah, Gongchan!” Jongwoon snapped his fingers. He knew now.

Chanshik reached a hand and shook Jongwoon’s. He looked back at Junghwan and nudged him by the shoulder.

“Dongwoo-hyung’s waiting. We still have to pick him up.”

Junghwan nodded and bowed to Jongwoon. Chanshik bowed as well, but went ahead to a black van. Jongwoon smiled at Junghwan.

“Fighting, Junghwannie,” he said because he liked this dongsaeng. “I’m sure everything will be alright.”

Junghwan smiled softly, gaze still distant as he looked over his shoulder. “I can’t guarantee that it’ll be alright. But I know it’ll be worth it.”

Jongwoon felt speechless yet proud. This was the longest conversation he’s had with any member of B1A4, but he cared. (He resolved silently to invite them to dinner or at the café sometime, just because.)

“There may be things we’re too blinded to see. But when all you see is him, you can’t help but block out everything else.”

Jongwoon opened his mouth to say something but opted to ruffle Junghwan’s hair instead, like the caring hyung he was. “Have you ever starred in a series before? Your words are too dramatic.”

Junghwan swatted Jongwoon’s hand but grinned. “I just might.”

“Hyung!” Chanshik yelled from the van window. Junghwan bowed again and ran.

“But when all you see is him… huh,” Jongwoon whispered to himself then turned around to walk back to the dorm.

It was quiet when he arrived given that it was late in the afternoon. The members have either gone to their schedules or were just about to wrap up.

The letter on the fridge told him that Donghae and Hyukjae were at the shop to help then to steal some dinner. Jongwoon shook his head in amusement.

When he checked the board for the list of their schedules, besides Donghae, Hyukjae and him being free for the day, Kyuhyun’s slot was empty too.

Jongwoon walked further down the hall and heard muffled sounds.

“Come on, you stupid aliens. Die, die!” Jongwoon chuckled, not being able to help laughing. He entered the room slowly and quietly as possible so not to disturb him.

He sat down beside him, legs crossed and hands in front.

Jongwoon bit his bottom lip.

“I’ll tell you later, Kyu,” he whispered to himself mostly. He was too busy looking down shyly that he missed Kyuhyun’s quick glance, nod and smile.

“For the love of--come on!” Jongwoon leaned his head onto Kyuhyun’s shoulder with a smile.

It’s fine if Kyuhyun doesn’t see him yet. It’s fine if Jongwoon sees nothing else but him. It’s entirely fine.

Because his world was no longer gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it. This was a reserve fanfic in case I didn't have any on a Tuesday... I was going for ‘color blindness’ as a metaphor for falling in love and ‘blindness’ being likened to obliviousness. Err… I’ll stop writing dense Jongwoon.
> 
> I had a bit of trouble regarding this because I haven’t seen anything where Yesung and Sandeul interact and I’m not that big on KPOP, being still fairly new. So if it seemed really forced, I apologize, but I can’t feel too sorry because MY BIASES IN ONE FIC. I’M HAPPY EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT MYSELF.


	11. Stuck in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Next time you get jealous, make use of your appeal.” Jonghyun closed the door at the gaping.

**(23) Stuck in the Middle - 1,589**

Kyuhyun was jealous. There was no way around it. He was pissed and annoyed and it showed.

The members refused to entertain or get close to him due to his dark glares and snappy retorts that were way beyond below the belt. And the one person who could subdue his irritation was ignoring him completely, causing to root of his jealousy in the first place.

Jongwoon was (in Kyuhyun’s point of view) blatantly flirting with Jonghyun.

But because this was a meeting of the main vocalists of SM Entertainment’s best groups for a special event or some other, (Kyuhyun blanked out as soon as the producer talked and because that was about the time Jongwoon began his “flirting”,) he couldn’t murder anyone from far away.

(He heard very faintly and distantly, Jungsoo saying that that wasn’t the issue. He ignored the thought and wondered if Jungsoo had superpowers that made him know somehow.)

The arm that was wrapped around Jonghyun’s shoulder and the hand dangling off the side was relaxed and endlessly playful. It irritated him more.

Kyuhyun planted his feet on the ground as a form of stomping, crossed his arms, slouched and glared even darker.

*

“Hyung,” Jonghyun whispered, pretending to listen to the producer about the plans of the event. Jongwoon moved closer with a smile and Jonghyun felt shivers go down his spine for a different reason than the close proximity.

Though he had to admit that he knew it was probably the cause.

“Kyuhyun-hyung’s going to kill me.” He continued, trying not to look at the other side of the room where Kyuhyun, having arrived late, sat furthest from them.

Jongwoon chuckled, low and airy. It was more like a one syllable sound than an actual short laughter.

“He’s not gonna do anything.” Jongwoon reassured him because the poor boy was too stiff. “Just stick close to me and nothing will happen.”

“Hyung, he knows where I live. The moment this meeting ends, I’m a sitting duck.”

“I don’t have a schedule today, maybe I can drop by.”

“Jinki’s gonna strangle me.” Jonghyun groaned, head hanging forward in utter defeat and accidentally making him look like he was leaning against Jongwoon’s arm.

“I thought Kyuhyun’s gonna kill you.” Jongwoon said, not at the least bit disturbed.

“Maybe I might get hit by a car.”

“You’re absolutely not that lucky.”

“And today’s meeting is adjourned. I’ll see you same time next week so we can assign the songs you’re going to sing.” The producer announced and the room began to get noisy. There was excited chatter from main vocalists whose groups were really close and other just making small talk because of the friendly rivalry.

Jongwoon stayed in his position as everyone else began to stand and exit the room. Jonghyun didn’t dare move because he’s heard the stories of the infamous temper. Kyuhyun didn’t move either.

The situation looked bad. Jonghyun knew it was bad because if looks could kill, he would have been done three times over in less than a heartbeat.

Their position was even worse. Jongwoon had an arm already wrapped around his shoulders. The worst thing was that Jongwoon inched closer that his nose was a mere inch away from Jonghyun’s ear. From afar it looked like Jongwoon was nuzzling his neck. And that was exactly how Kyuhyun thought it was.

“What did he do, hyung,” Jonghyun whispered, trying not to seem affected by Kyuhyun’s glare and trying not to look like he was enjoying his position (he really wasn’t).

Jongwoon chuckled again, releasing a light breath of air that hit Jonghyun’s ear causing him to shiver. It was right then that Jonghyun realized how deep in shit Kyuhyun was. When Jongwoon moved even closer, the hairs on Jonghyun’s neck and arms standing straight at the proximity, he saw that Jongwoon was watching Kyuhyun’s every single move and Kyuhyun was watching every single one of theirs.

“Just a little more, Jonghyunnie,” and Jonghyun wanted to barf because that was an extremely uncomfortable name. No, he doesn’t care if it was his mom or his wife; he refused to be called that name of any variation!

But he squirmed. A little movement and awkwardness that was written all over his face tipped the balance and tipped Kyuhyun off.

Just as soon as Kyuhyun stood, Jongwoon grabbed Jonghyun’s wrist and bolted. Jonghyun thanked his lucky stars that Kyuhyun was a couch potato. Because that meant that he couldn’t keep up, especially with Jongwoon who loved exercise.

*

But enough was enough! Jonghyun doesn’t visit the Super Junior dorms for the sole reason that Kyuhyun would kill him with a game controller if he ever stepped foot in it, especially now with Jongwoon still clutching his wrist.

When they reached what Jonghyun wanted to call a haven, he took a deep breath while watching Jongwoon’s every move.

“The brat’s got to have a taste of his own medicine…” Jongwoon gasped on between.

Jonghyun quirked an eyebrow. “What did he do?”

Jongwoon blushed and looked away. Jonghyun knew that look. It was a look of someone punishing someone one sided. Usually it was good with camaraderie but it was horrible when it came to being lovers.

“Hyung… What did Kyuhyun do?” Jonghyun repeated this time with a tone as if he was talking to a child that was caught red handed.

Jongwoon stubbornly looked away, cheeks puffed inside and pout quite evident for a thirty year old.

“Hyung…” Jonghyun sighed, tired that he was caught in the middle of a lovers’ spat. He should learn how to choose his seats next meeting.

“He wouldn’t stop playing.” It was a soft whisper. With Jongwoon’s low voice, it barely reached Jonghyun’s ears.

“Come again?”

“Our only day off in weeks and he wouldn’t stop playing StarCraft.” Jonghyun’s eyes widened in the realization that Jongwoon was purposely making Kyuhyun jealous because he was jealous himself. If it wasn’t for the temper, the age gap and mutual respect as senior and junior, Jonghyun would have cooed.

“And you thought that he needed to be taught a lesson?” Jonghyun said slowly as f talking to a child.

The blush that tainted Jongwoon’s cheeks grew deeper and lower than the neck as Jongwoon refused to look at him in the eye. Jonghyun sighed but a smile grew softly.

“Look!” Kyuhyun slammed the door with one arm and a grand sized cup of steaming hot coffee in the other. The smell of the caffeine sifted through the walls. “I think I know what I did and I really didn’t mean it and if it was something you can’t forgive me for I might have wasted a ton of money and risked my life for no reason to get you this cup of coffee…

“But I love you, hyung, I really do and even if I don’t show it because I’m distracted or because I’m too busy or just playing games and ignoring you-- oh my god that’s it! I was playing games and I ignored you and now you’re jealous and now you made me jealous just so I’d… realize…”

Jonghyun observed that when Jongwoon was panicked, he was clumsy but quiet. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, blabbered and spoke without taking so much as a pause in between. He quirked his eyebrows again at the sudden tension in the room now that Kyuhyun was both silent and aware.

Kyuhyun gulped. Jonghyun looked from him to Jongwoon. Jongwoon was glaring. There was absolutely no telling which was scarier.

“Hyung, I--”

“Save it.” Jongwoon growled and Jonghyun found the answer to which was scarier. Kyuhyun winced, causing the coffee to jolt and spill out from the cup and onto his hand.

“Crap,” Kyuhyun whispered but didn’t do anything that signified that he was hurt. Jongwoon stared at Kyuhyun before walking to the kitchen, walking past him. Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip to stop himself from cussing.

He jolted again when a hand grabbed the coffee from the lid, allowing some of the coffee to spill without injury. Jongwoon appeared in his line of vision after safely placing the coffee on a table. Kyuhyun kept silent and watched as Jongwoon dabbed a cold, wet cloth onto the reddening skin from the spilt coffee.

Jonghyun watched silently. He shifted, a bit uncomfortable at the scene unfolding. It was sweet, don’t get him wrong. But this was his friend and his respected hyung. It was like watching your best friend getting on with your brother.

He shivered, shaking off the creepy image. By then, Jongwoon was mindlessly wiping at Kyuhyun’s hand, eyes soft and tender. Kyuhyun looked the same, like a love sick puppy.

“Well, uh…” Jonghyun said, catching their attention. Jongwoon dropped his hands from Kyuhyun’s and stepped back. Jonghyun resisted the urge to curse for breaking such a delicate atmosphere. “I’ll just go.”

Jongwoon and Kyuhyun’s head snapped at him and he felt like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly, he made his way to the still opened door and dipped his neck occasionally as a sign of excuse.

But before he left, he called on Jongwoon. “Oh and hyung?” Jongwoon turned to him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, the pink blush on his face not receding one bit.

“Next time you get jealous, make use of your sex appeal.” Jonghyun closed the door at the gaping.

He shook his head as he pushed himself off the door and began to walk. “Heaven forbid they realize that you’re actually good at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS. I don't know Jonghyun AT ALL. :( So if he's anyone's bias in SHINee, I'm really, extremely sorry for writing him out of character. ||OTL
> 
> Also, I almost didn't make it today because these are getting a bit harder to write, especially the additional 7 famous people. But I will persevere! ~~I still want that towel.~~


	12. Maybe A Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon, mom and dad,” he said in English, pulling them to hold hands, ignoring how far down the blush was going.

**(08) Maybe A Turtle - 1,641**

“God, it’s nice to finally get away.” Kyuhyun complained, his language back to Korean now that they finished the landing greetings. Zhoumi was at the front, excited to be back home which left Henry because they were the ones who didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You’re usually sulky when you’re not in Korea,” Henry called out and Kyuhyun bit back a curse because maybe he does know something. “We all have Jongwoon-hyung’s number on speed dial because of it.”

Kyuhyun stopped abruptly, ignoring the protests from Hyukjae and Donghae who bumped into him. In a moment of being uncharacteristic, he gaped.

“H-how--well,” he composed himself. “It’s just nice to get away sometimes.”

Henry shrugged with a low hum as they rode the van to their hotels. They actually had everyone’s number back in Korea on speed dial. But Heechul had mischievously and not-so-subtly hinted that Henry mention Jongwoon particularly to gauge a reaction from the problematic Kyuhyun.

It was a success, needless to say.

It wasn’t exactly his business to judge but he did want to know the details. Jongwoon was a kind man and a kind hyung. Even when the company suddenly decided to add two extra members and the fans lashed out, he treated them the same way as he would if they got Super Junior 15 to happen. Like they were his actual dongsaengs.

He and Zhoumi knew that Jongwoon was a great hyung who took care of his dongsaengs like he takes care of his little brother. It was comforting to know.

Which tugged on a little protectiveness over him. Especially when he was being protected from Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, though talented and serious when it came to his job, he could be quite a prankster. Because he was the youngest in the 13, he knew he could get away with the pranks. What concerned Henry was that Kyuhyun probably didn’t know up to what extent the joke could be.

They were pretty boy idols in an Asian country. It surprised him at first, how much skin ship was happening especially during concerts. He didn’t mind, Canada was quite lenient with homosexual relationships.

Henry glanced at Kyuhyun who was leaning his chin on his palm and looking out the window, the lights passing by colorfully.

He sighed lightly. He was too young to be handling this.

The voice of Heechul cackling at the corner of his mind echoed and he knew he had to do this.

*

The first performance wasn’t bad. In fact, it got them all hyped up and Henry was thankful for the momentum.

“You’re free for the day. Hankyung said he’d meet you at the aquarium. Said he wanted all of you to eat seafood?” Their manager said calmly from the passenger’s seat.

They all made noise in excitement and partial hunger. Henry glanced at Kyuhyun again.

Kyuhyun had his face buried on his phone. Occasionally smiling and laughing deeply, as if trying not to. Henry, being taught well by Heechul, looked over his shoulder.

“Jongwoonie-hyung looks very pretty.” He commented and Kyuhyun jumped, hand flailing back and nearly hitting Henry. Luckily, he dodged and scooted a bit closer, his hand grabbing Kyuhyun’s to tilt the phone screen.

“So…” he said. “Are you ready to tell me yet?”

Kyuhyun bit back a snarky comment and Henry wanted to congratulate him in doing so. It must have taken so much of his brain. He raised a brow when Kyuhyun avoided his eyes.

“I’ve got all day.” Henry reminded him because only Zhoumi had family to visit there and he knew Kyuhyun didn’t want the others to know. (Though Henry was pretty sure they do anyway.)

“Since when have you been hanging out with Heechul?” Kyuhyun said in spite. He grumbled and twisted around so that his back was facing Henry.

Henry shrugged it off and sat normally, opening his own phone and laughed. It was petty, but sometimes you got to do what you got to do.

He saw the hand move faster than lightning and Henry thought the video games were paying off. The next thing he knew, his phone was closed and no longer on his palm and he was being pushed out of the car.

“He-hey! Hyung!” Henry yelled, the shoving a bit too much on Kyuhyun’s part.

“I don’t see you for a few months and this is what’s happening?”

“Hyung!” Everyone gathered around Hankyung, Siwon being first because he was big and he strides like a giant. Donghae and Hyukjae followed, being fast and hyperactive. Sungmin gave a high five and Ryeowook received a quick shoulder hug. Henry got a hair ruffle and Kyuhyun got a pat on the shoulder.

By all means it shouldn’t have meant anything. But looking past Hankyung’s shoulder, Henry knew he had to say it out loud.

“Is that Jongwoon-hyung?”

All heads snapped to look over Hankyung’s shoulder while Hankyung raised his hands in a surrender pose. They looked back at Hankyung who had an animated sweat drop and goofy smile.

Jongwoon turned from leaning against the glass separating him and the gigantic creature playing with him from the inside with a big smile.

“Maybe it’s a turtle?”

*

He meant every one of them with wide smiles and warm hugs and it was like a human sized teddy bear. Not that Henry was complaining, it was nice to be warmly received, especially from a hyung you greatly respect. Though he sensed that Kyuhyun had mixed feelings.

Jongwoon sat and asked each of them how they were doing so far. It didn’t matter that they left Korea not more than a week ago, he listened to each and every one of their stories. He genuinely listened, occasionally taking a sip from the big glass of iced tea.

Kyuhyun left it short and simple, as if he didn’t want to bother speaking at all. “We danced, we sang, we high fived random girls who thought they knew how to speak Korean but are only repeated words and we smiled at each and every one of them.”

Jongwoon gave him a sad and disappointed smile that Henry didn’t want to be the one it was pointed at. It was as clear as day and he knew it bothered everyone at the table.

“Well,” Hankyung said, standing up and breaking the small awkward silence. “I’ll give you the grand tour. I asked for a favor and they closed the aquarium for us. Come on.”

As each of the stood up, they looked at each other before looking at both Kyuhyun and Jongwoon. They raised an eyebrow when Henry didn’t stand up. He shrugged and sipped his own drink. Before Donghae could open his mouth, Sungmin held him by the shoulders and they walked away.

The silence went on for a while and Henry debated if he made the right decision. It was definitely a bad decision but it might have been worse if he didn’t tell Heechul how things went.

“Kyuhyun,” and of course it was Jongwoon who broke the silence. He didn’t like it when people ignored him. Henry turned to him with his brows up high and his lips still sealed on the straw.

Kyuhyun looked at Jongwoon with hopeful eyes.

Jongwoon shrugged. He opened and closed his mouth for a while before finally deciding on, “ How are you doing?”

Disappointment was bitter on Kyuhyun’s tongue but Henry knew how much he didn’t like showing that he cared what anyone--specifically Jongwoon-- thought.

Henry regretted not going with Hankyung.

*

The walk to meet up with everyone else was painfully quiet. Henry bought another drink so that he had an excuse not to talk. Unfortunately Jongwoon and Kyuhyun took their turns talking to Henry instead of talking to each other.

“Where are you headed next?” Jongwoon asked, looking directly at Henry who was in between him and Kyuhyun.

Henry shrugged. “Europe most likely. Travel around a bit before I’m called back for another comeback. You?”

Jongwoon smiled and turned to look ahead. “I still have a few weeks of rest to get used to things again. I’ll probably live in the dorms for a while just until I get used to the schedules again.”

Henry kept an eye at Kyuhyun. He grinned because the tip of Kyuhyun’s ears was pink.

When they neared Hankyung, everyone turned with a panic look in their eyes. It was more directed at Jongwoon. They stood in front of them with a questioning look.

“What’s wrong?” Jongwoon asked and Hankyung looked from Jongwoon to the huge glass aquarium.

“For some weird reason,” Hankyung took a deep breath and looked at Jongwoon and then turtle again like he was watching a tennis game. “The turtle was drowning.”

“What?!” Jongwoon and Kyuhyun said at the same time, causing Henry to jump from the loudness. They nearly slammed against the glass for turning too quickly to see if it was true.

“Yeah,” Hankyung continued, voice fading away. “But for some reason, he was fine when you arrived.”

He, Ryeowook and Sungmin pushed the others away further down the aquarium, leaving a bewildered Jongwoon, Kyuhyun and Henry.

Hankyung turned around and winked at the three of them. While Jongwoon and Kyuhyun blushed and looked away, Henry sighed and threw his hands up.

“Okay, fine, we’ll play ‘family’ but only because these two couldn’t be any more obvious!” Jongwoon and Kyuhyun looked at Henry with wide eyes and a deep, dark blush.

“C’mon, mom and dad,” he said in English, pulling them to hold hands, ignoring how far down the blush was going.

“You have got to talk this time because the awkward silence was harder to take in than the drowning turtle. Okay?” Henry smiled wider when he felt the previously forced enclosed hands grip onto each other tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 8 more stories left! ;u; That means 8 more weeks before I move on to other plots. These aren't getting redundant, are they? Thanks again for reading, commenting and subscribing!


	13. Something Happened on the Way to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You told Jongwoon you love him.” Because for some reason, Kyuhyun being here instead of Ryeowook meant that some damage control needed to be done.

**(02) Something Happened on the Way to Japan – 1,978**

For the most part, KRY concerts in Japan are quite enjoyable. It had the less amount of stress than usual because they weren’t more than five members. It was also great because they had as much stage time as the rest, since filling up two hours with at least three members were less rushed. All in all, KRY concerts were peaceful and allowed all of them to relax.

Except during breakfast.

Sungmin wanted to throw a tantrum. Unfortunately, he was the most mature adult present at the moment, with Kyuhyun being a brat, Jongwoon being childish and Ryeowook being just simply Ryeowook. Donghae wasn’t around due to wrapping up the last two weeks of _Donghae and Eunhyuk_ promotions.

And Sungmin wished he could have just ordered room service. Eating with KRY used to be pleasant. They all laughed and acted like they would during meals at home that it didn’t feel like they were out of the country at all. It didn’t feel as alienating. But a week before they left for the concert, Kyuhyun and Jongwoon began acting weirdly.

He could pretty much guess what happened. This was typical in mangas and manhwas, even dramas. Those romantic ones. Even if they were both male. He didn’t know if the fact that it wasn’t even surprising anymore made his situation quite pitiful. What he did know was there was something happening and it was disrupting group morale. Jungsoo would have a fit if he were here.

Ryeowook was sitting between them, looking blissfully ignorant to what was happening, but Sungmin knew him well enough to know that Ryeowook was just as aware as he was. He just didn’t feel as uncomfortable during mealtimes. It might have been the cause and effect of being with them most of the time. Especially Jongwoon.

The fans were perceptive regarding their favorite idols and it was true enough that he and Jongwoon don’t get along as well as the others. It didn’t mean that he didn’t care, though. Jongwoon was a great hyung and Sungmin looked up to him and treated him like an older brother. Someone he could run to for advice when he desperately needs one. Or for someone to have a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to. He just didn’t express it with skin-ship, that’s all.

The little ticks and twitches when Kyuhyun was around were noticeable to anyone who knew Jongwoon. The way his cheeks would grow pink and his eyes avoiding looking at Kyuhyun, to the way his body flinches and his hand twitches when in close proximity of him that they would nearly touch.

Something definitely happened.

Unfortunately for Jongwoon, they were sitting in a square table and there were four of them. Usually, with Donghae, Kyuhyun would have sat on the farthest side because Jongwoon liked being surrounded by his bandmates, sitting adjacent to them so that he could make sure they eat and share food with them. But this time, they were sitting on one side of the square table each, making Jongwoon sit in front of Kyuhyun.

The blushing and the quick retreat of the hands were painfully obvious to Sungmin that he wanted to scream. But they were in public and they had to keep appearances.

They had one more concert after tonight and then it was a free day. This was going to be a long trip.

*

The concert went well. Though his performance was short, he enjoyed watching them on the sidelines; sometimes sneaking into the seats with the audiences just to see how they look live. Luckily they were professional enough to cast aside all the awkwardness and to still have that bit of skin-ship. And when they performed their duet, it was heartfelt and Jongwoon sang it without blushing or croaking.

Thank god for small miracles.

Now that they were on their way back to the hotel, Sungmin observed the way they were all seated. Ryeowook insisted on sitting near the window because Japan was wonderful and he liked watching the lights, especially seeing Tokyo Tower from where they were. They knew this, even before Japan.

Tomorrow would be their final day before returning to Korea. Tomorrow was also one of those rare days they were given for free time. He took a mental note to check his phone just in case he forgets what to bring back home.

He also took a mental note that he should probably order room service this time.

As he walked to the lobby, he detoured towards the concierge. “I’d like to request a wake-up call for room 412 at eight?” The lady smiled and nodded, repeating what he said to make sure. He made his way to his room, eyes looking around to see the various business people who were in the hotel. When he arrived in his room, Ryeowook was already sleeping while there was only single light open. Sungmin whispered a small thanks and good night, changing into his sleeping clothes and went to bed.

*

The next day woke him up with a surprise. The blaring sound of the telephone ringing made him jump up and scanned the room. When he realized that it was the phone, he picked it up. The lady from the other side reminded him that it was his wake up call request the night before. He groggily said thank you and lied back down on the bed.

“Hyung,” a honey-like voice said out of the blue and Sungmin repeated everything that just happened. He jumped and grabbed anything that was near him, taking a position to throw it. Kyuhyun’s messy hair poked out of the blanket, messing up the already-made bed that Sungmin was sure Ryeowook made. Kyuhyun’s eyes darted to the object Sungmin was holding. Sungmin looked at it too and realized that he was holding the Bible. Flinching, he carefully placed the Bible back on the middle bedside table and sat back down on his bed. Kyuhyun sat up, pushing the blanket to his lap and he moved to lean his back straight against the bed frame. He sighed loudly.

Sungmin resisted the urge to tell him to get out because he looked like he would jump of a ledge if he did and Jungsoo would definitely yell at him if he came back without Kyuhyun. Not to mention, Jongwoon would have a fit and knowing his temper, it would be bad. So he opted to do the same and raised his legs on the bed to move his back against the bed frame too. He pulled the blankets up because the air conditioning wasn’t turned off and it was freezing. His clothes felt quite thin, but the bed, the pillows and the blanket was very comfortable. (He made a mental note to recommend this hotel again.)

“I told him.” Kyuhyun said, possibly expecting not to be heard. But Sungmin heard it anyway and with the way Kyuhyun said it, he was probably being idiotic about it.

Still, he needed confirmation. “Told who what?”

Kyuhyun looked like a kicked puppy and it was weird because Kyuhyun never looked like anything that innocent. It was always pure evil. Kyuhyun sighed again and scratched the back of his head, then ran his hand over his face. His looked distraught. “Jongwoon-hyung.”

A beat of silence. “What?”

Kyuhyun glared this time and Sungmin resisted the urge to yell ‘That’s the Kyuhyun I know!’ because it was stupid and he prided himself in being the most adult.

“I told Jongwoon-hyung.” Kyuhyun repeated and this time, it was Sungmin who wanted to scratch the back of his head. Because they were getting nowhere and who knew what Kyuhyun said?

“Told Jongwoon-hyung what? I can’t help you if you won’t tell me—”

“I told him that I love him, alright?!” Kyuhyun bellowed and it was such a sudden sentence that Sungmin had to scramble for his balance before he fell off the bed.

“You—you told him?” Sungmin sat, jaw dropped open and in shock. Deep down, he knew he should be rejoicing, screaming ‘fuck yeah!’ and pumping his fist because the time finally arrived when one of them made a move. But he was still in shock. “You told him… that you love him…” He repeated dumbly, like a broken record that would be fixed with a kick. Kyuhyun’s face went from annoyed to frustrated to defeated in a matter of three seconds.

“Oh god,” Sungmin said, the fact of it all finally sinking in. “You told Jongwoon you love him.” Because for some reason, Kyuhyun being here instead of Ryeowook meant that some damage control needed to be done.

Kyuhyun kept his head down and his fist curled, gripping the pillow that was suddenly on his lap hard enough the Sungmin felt that he was either going to smother himself or rip it into two. Either way, it would end in disaster and Sungmin was going to pay for it, figuratively and literally.

“Yes, front desk?” Sungmin said in a low voice, catching Kyuhyun’s attention. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sungmin glared at him. “Yes, I’d like the continental breakfast please. Oh, and the champagne in room 412 is complementary, yes?”

He fell silent for a few seconds, bobbing his head with a few hums here and there. “Great, because from the conversation I’m going to have, I’m probably going to need a drink.”

*

Sungmin sat on the table, adamantly ignoring the two people talking on the other side of the room. He took a big bite out of the toast that he spread with butter and strawberry jam. His face was leaning onto a curled fist, with his elbow propped up on the table. He was turned away from the two other people, resolutely not looking at them at all.

Ryeowook slid to sit down onto the seat in front of him, a big round plate on his hand and a teacup in another. Sungmin spared him a glance before quickly looking away when he saw Ryeowook smiling goofily at the two at the end of the room. He took chopsticks and cut his sweetened egg in half, popping it into his mouth and he chewed thoughtfully.

Kyuhyun and Jongwoon were bickering, their faces dark red by the intensity of their blushes. Hands were flailing all around before Kyuhyun caught it and intertwined it on his own. Jongwoon looked down, looking defeated but Ryeowook knew he was trying to hide his blush. Because if anything else, Jongwoon was very close to kicking Kyuhyun’s shin.

“Looks like everything worked well, don’t you think, hyung?” Ryeowook said, taking another bite of his sweetened egg before taking a sip of his miso soup. Sungmin glanced at him with a raised brow, before eating the last bite of his toast. He straightened himself and drank his coffee. Ryeowook raised a brow at him as well, but there was a twitch at the corner of his lips, highly amused.

“Their food’s gonna get cold,” Ryeowook continued, eyes darting to their direction every few seconds. Sungmin made a non-committed noise, drowning the rest of his coffee. Ryeowook shrugged with one shoulder and continued eating. “It was lucky that you talked some sense into Kyuhyun. I was nearly going to rip hyung’s shirt from stopping him from jumping.”

Sungmin sighed, low and deep. Ryeowook was giving him a full blown smile now. Sungmin shook his head and finally glanced at the two. Kyuhyun was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Jongwoon’s palm with his thumb. Jongwoon still refused to look at Kyuhyun, but from where they were seated, Sungmin was amazed at how red he was.

“Breakfast used to be so quiet with KRY.”

“You’re lucky. You didn’t have to sit between them.” And honestly, Sungmin couldn’t have been more relieved for that.


	14. That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stock up on fortune cookies, don’t you?” Changmin mocked as he reached out for one that was on the table. Kyuhyun glared.

**(20) That’s the Way the Cookie Crumbles – 1,712**

Kyuhyun, when thinking about it, preferred not to eat Chinese food. It wasn’t that it was bad. It was pretty tasty. But being part of Super Junior M meant that he had his share of it.

“ _Stop wishing. Start doing_.”

He crumpled the tiny slip of paper and threw it aimlessly. He admitted that the actual cookie tasted delicious. He merely preferred not having the fortune with it.

“Stop polluting the environment,” Changmin said, picking up the small crumpled paper from the ground that was a half of a foot away from the trash can and threw it. Kyuhyun ignored him and continued playing his video game. The boxes of Chinese food were scattered around, from the coffee table to the side table to onto the couch. It was extremely messy and Changmin cringed at the sight.

“If only fangirls would see you now…”

“I don’t care,” Kyuhyun replied. “My house, my rules.”

“I wonder what Jongwoon-hyung would think.” Kyuhyun glared darkly, the noise from the game echoing with groans and splatters.

“Bull’s eye.” Changmin smirked. He stepped over a pile of empty boxes to sit on the sofa. As he sat, he heard a crunch of an empty box and pulled it from under him, revealing a flattened rectangle. He threw it to the pile in disgust and made a face at Kyuhyun.

“Clean up this dump. The fortune cookie said to ‘start doing’.”

“How did you know what the fortune cookie said when you threw it away?” Kyuhyun asked, eyes not leaving the game.

“You said it out loud again,” Changmin answered, propping his feet up on the table and made a small room from the other pile of empty boxes. “You do that quite often.”

“I don’t,” Kyuhyun said as he hit the buttons of his controller a bit too hard. Changmin looked from the controller to Kyuhyun.

“You stock up on fortune cookies, don’t you?” Changmin mocked as he reached out for one that was on the table. Kyuhyun glared.

“ _Fortune favors the brave_.” Changmin said his mouth full of the sugar, vanilla cookie.

“Oh for God’s sake, stop eating with your mouth full, you’re getting crumbs all over!” Kyuhyun angrily waved his hand in an attempt to slap Changmin. To his dismay, Changmin laughed at his failed attempts, being less focused on a game.

“ _The great risk is not taking one._ ” Changmin read a different fortune, snapping the cookie in one hand, still getting crumbs on the couch. He dangled it in front of Kyuhyun’s face before letting it fall on the video game controller. Kyuhyun glared darkly but Changmin was unaffected, making himself feel at home by sitting with his legs prompt up and wide open and his arms stretched over the couch, the pieces of the cookie he crushed in one hand. Changmin caught Kyuhyun’s look but shrugged.

“Blame your fortune cookies.” He said, again with a mouth full. Kyuhyun gave him a disgusted face and returned to his game.

His game character died two minutes later. He gave up then, turning the console off and stretching his legs on the table and throwing his arm at the back of the couch. The noisy crunching of cookies was loud enough to disturb Kyuhyun again. He threw a glare back at Changmin who smiled shamelessly and continued eating.

“You lie during your interviews, don’t you?” Kyuhyun said, with as much heat as one would give to a best friend. Changmin shrugged and continued eating, reaching for another random fortune cookie.

“ _You must try, or hate yourself for not trying._ ” Changmin read out loud, popping the pieces of vanilla cookie into his mouth. He chewed a bit silently this time, eyeing Kyuhyun as a frustrated look was written all over his face.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to try. God knows he’s tried so many times, before and even during Jongwoon’s time in the military. There were so many things left unsaid. He remembered the horrible, choking feeling he had when Jongwoon announced he was going to live with his parents. The feeling came back when Jongwoon told them all first that he was enlisting and that he preferred not to have a press release to announce it to the fans. He wanted to leave quietly, without saying goodbye.

And didn’t Kyuhyun just want to smack his head for that. He ran a hand over his face, before leaning back, his head hanging on the couch. He didn’t want to revisit that horrible, choking feeling. But Changmin was right, damn him. He was going to regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn’t try it. Because that’s just how Kyuhyun was. He knew what he wanted and he would fight for it. Even when the fear threatened to consume him, he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Reaching over, he took an already crumpled fortune and opened it. “ _Love can last a lifetime, if you want it to._ ”

Changmin was watching his every move. The way he was positioned on his seat, the way his body was tense, the firm lines of his shoulders showing from the shirt he was wearing. The way he dropped his head, letting it dangle low from his neck that Changmin thought it was going to snap any second. Kyuhyun’s fingers played with the crumpled piece of paper.

“I’m going to regret this…” Kyuhyun whispered. Changmin slid a piece of paper in front of him. “ _You already know the answer to the questions lingering in your head_.”

Shaking, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but snort. He felt delirious. He leaned back, a hand on his forehead and his breathing in gasps because he couldn’t stop laughing. Changmin smiled at him, understanding completely why he was laughing. After a minute, Kyuhyun wiped the corner of his eyes and breathed in deep gulps. “God,” he said. “I’m taking advice from a cookie. Why.” It wasn’t even a question.

“I’m going crazy.” Kyuhyun admitted and Changmin nodded, letting the small, crumpled fortune paper hit his chest.

“You have lousy aim,” Changmin taunted and Kyuhyun threw him a cookie. He caught it with one hand, but it crumbled into pieces. Kyuhyun took one himself and crushed the cookie. He ate the crumbs before opening the fortune.

“ _Your golden opportunity is coming shortly_.” Kyuhyun frowned, the fortune seemingly vague yet eerie. A knock came to the door.

“Kyu?” Kyuhyun froze because he knew that voice. He would always know that voice, even in the crowd with thousands of fangirls screaming and chanting. He would always hear that voice. “Are you here?”

Kyuhyun’s head snapped at Changmin who jumped back in surprise. He was shocked that he didn’t hear Kyuhyun’s bones snapping. But Kyuhyun’s eyes were wide and scared and panic was written all over his face. He looked like he was pleading. He didn’t know what to do. Changmin shook his head.

“Kyuhyun?” They looked at the door. If they didn’t answer soon and they were found out that they were there anyway, there might just be blood. “Is it a bad time?”

Yes, it was, because Kyuhyun was just coming to terms to making the first move. He wasn’t ready for the actual thing! Jongwoon sounded like he was bored and if Kyuhyun knew him (he did); he wanted company to ease some loneliness.

“Go!” Changmin mouthed silently. Jongwoon’s temper was infamous even outside Super Junior and Changmin was one of those people who would rather not experience his bad side. If he made a sound, he would get killed, he was quite sure.

“Uhh…” Kyuhyun answered dumbly. Changmin smacked his forehead soundlessly because this was not the time for Kyuhyun to be rendered useless. “Yeah, hang on, hyung.”

Changmin held his chest, forcing his heart to stop beating. Kyuhyun made his way to the door with difficulty. Now that he was the one who had to walk through it, his room was absolutely filthy. He really couldn’t let Jongwoon see this.

He opened the door only a fraction, his head popping out. Jongwoon was wearing casual clothing, a white shirt that was thin enough to see what he was supposedly wearing underneath, snug and fit to his body. A black, open blazer over his shoulders, the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His jeans were also black and dark, but a lot more hugging than his shirt. Kyuhyun swallowed down a blush.

Jongwoon looked at him through dark eyelashes. Inevitably, Kyuhyun knew he was blushing already. “I don’t suppose you could, well, watch a movie with me?”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Uhm,” he began. “With Donghae and Hyukjae?” Jongwoon shook his head, eyes open and searching. “Just you and me.”

Kyuhyun swallowed, his heart beating loudly against his chest and his blood rushing to his ears. “Hang on.” He closed the door and Jongwoon nodded a bit too late.

Changmin threw an empty paper box that used to contain probably some Yangchow rice. Kyuhyun protested albeit silently with a deadly glare. Changmin pointed at him and at the door, mouthing some words though Kyuhyun wasn’t that adept in lip reading. He stood there, confused and head tilted in one side.

Irritated, Changmin scratched the back of his head and scrambled with unbelievable ease to the coat hanger behind him. He threw a long coat at Kyuhyun, who caught it with his face than his arms that were stretched out. Kyuhyun pulled the coat off of his face and glared at Changmin. He pointed again at the door and made a pushing movement with his hands. “Go, go!”

Finally realizing what he said, Kyuhyun moved fast, opening the door and nearly bumping into Jongwoon. “Hyung!” Shocked, Jongwoon looked at him. “Yes.” The smile Jongwoon gave him was wide and bright.

After the door closed, Changmin was smiling to himself and realized that he was still holding the fortune cookie Kyuhyun threw at him. He cracked it when he was trying to get Kyuhyun’s coat and it completely crumbled after he threw it. Shrugging, he opened the fortune and laughed.

“ _Everyone agrees. You are the best._ ”

Changmin jumped on the couch and placed his feet onto the table. He held the remote control and flipped the television on. “Damn right, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunes are from [here](www.fortunecookiemessage.com). Also, I have the same disclaimer towards Changmin as I had with Jonghyun. The difference is, I don’t know him as much as I would like. I only ever watched them with their Balloons PV, then listened to most of their acapella songs and then there was the Explorations of the Human Body special, so that’s pretty much it. If he’s anyone’s bias (he used to be mine, if I went on to full fledge fangirling towards DBSK), I’m sorry he’s so out of character.


	15. Mistletoe Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh _god_ , they were going to have _mistletoe_.

**(27) Mistletoe Misadventures – 2,405**

Usually, Jongjin didn’t mind winters. Mostly because it brought them a lot of customers who actually buy. It was a warm haven. They had a working heater that didn’t blow over and make it feel like summer. And the fact that they produced great, hot coffee and other warm food for the stomach. He’s glad that Jongwoon designed the place because that meant he would know every nook and cranny. It would also mean that he took tons of precautions and had insurances for accidents.

Of course, they already had a lot of customers normally because he was Yesung from Super Junior and though there were a handful that came because of the rumors that Super Junior members tended to visit him, they chose and paid for items and that was enough for Jongjin.

He was embarrassed to say that one of the reasons why he didn’t quite much like winter despite the numerous customers are… the numerous customers. Those who were Clouds and by extension, baby Clouds. Jongjin felt a blush rise up his cheeks as he accidentally forgot he pressed the cash register a bit too hard, causing it to open, hitting him square at the stomach. He coughed a bit at the impact. The young girl in front of him was looking at him with worried eyes but she didn’t take advantage of his “injury” to go over the counter, so he had to thank God for that.

“Jin, are you okay?” Jongwoon arrived, and most of the girls swooned and screamed. Jongjin swore he could see sparkles and roses popping up behind Jongwoon, like a very pretty boy in a manhwa. He had a very shiny brother.

“I’m fine, hyung. Just floating about the clouds.” More girls screamed because fangirls were narcissistic and took everything said by their idols as something that was meant for them, even a horrible pun. Jongjin waved him off and took the payment from the girl politely. He gave the change, nonchalantly placing it back on top of her palm where her cash used to be, her hand not moving an inch since Jongwoon arrived.

Jongwoon didn’t believe him. But knew that if he pressed, Jongjin would just get angrier. “Alright, if you say so.” He walked away, passing through the backdoors for employees only. Jongjin could only guess that it was to do either some paperwork or sing. A bit of rest might do him some good, though.

Jongjin shook his head and greeting the next customer with a smile. It was during store hours. Getting distracted is not good.

“Jongjin.” Someone whispered his name that caused shivers down his spine.

“Oh god,” he said, not bothering to keep a fake smile. “He’s around back. Please don’t cause any trouble.” The funny thing about the situation was that the “customer” didn’t even bother lying about not causing trouble. Girls began chattering and whispering and Jongjin thought that it was just about time for them to realize who just went in.

*

Closing was both the most stressful and the most relaxing thing during store hours. This meant that their cheeks could rest from all the smiling and their brains could stop memorizing and keeping note about what the customer wants. It was stressful when they realize that they need to check on their storage, write up their inventory and account their books. While to most people it was the worst thing ever, Jongjin found something quite therapeutic about it.

“You ended up staying after hours,” Jongwoon said and Jongjin was sure he wasn’t talking to him.

“I just thought I’d visit. Besides, filming isn’t until after Christmas. Most of the staff and producers went home to visit their families.” Kibum walked out behind Jongwoon. “And I was thinking we could hold a small Super Junior Christmas party.”

Jongjin went back to his books, calculating their expenses and returns. There should be enough coffee beans to last the next week, and then it’s time to replenish them…

“Let’s hold it here!” The pen writing on the accounting book paused and Jongjin felt his blood pressure rise. He didn’t have anything against Super Junior per se. It was headache inducing, “not so subtle as they think” people who were after his brother. Kibum being one of them.

“We can close for the day so we can set things up. Decorate with trees and lights and fake snow!” Jongwoon said excitedly. Jongjin sighed deeply. His brother was already coming up with plans about the decorations. And if he knew his brother, it would be filled with lights, tinsel and mistletoe.

Oh  _god_ , they were going to have  _mistletoe_.

Jongjin could see it now. The stress levels would be on high not because he would have customers to serve on the eve of Christmas (he heard them distantly, Jongwoon already muttering how things were going to go and Kibum just nodding along as he went), but because he was going to have to “protect” Jongwoon from under the mistletoe.

To him, it was no secret that Kibum liked, maybe even loved, Jongwoon. Out of all his seniors, Jongwoon was the one he talked to and visited the most. The next took him a while to figure out, but Siwon was handsy towards everyone that it was almost easy to miss. It was the embarrassed smile and the warm look in his eyes that caught him.

Last, but definitely not the least, was Kyuhyun. Jongjin couldn’t even  _begin_  to explain. There was always something about Kyuhyun who wanted Jongwoon’s approval since the beginning. Jongjin thought long before, back when he just started, was that he wanted to be acknowledged as a great singer, as a good main vocal that wouldn’t embarrass the name of Super Junior. Jongwoon wouldn’t stop talking about him, sometimes about how irritating the boy was and then most of the time, how his voice could even please the devil. Jongwoon thought that he wasn’t listening, but he was.

Then the accident happened. To Jongjin, he saw Jongwoon’s world crashing down on him. He saw the helpless and distraught look Jongwoon had when they informed the members that they were in a car accident, that Kyuhyun had it the worst and that he was in a coma, going in and out of consciousness. Jongjin saw the empty eyes, the dark circles underneath them, and his cheekbones.

When Kyuhyun woke up, Jongjin realized that there was no one happier about it than Jongwoon. He tried to hide it, but the happiness and the relief bubbling up in him were written all over his face that Jongjin couldn’t help but just write it off as “stupidly in love”.

And that was when he understood that his oblivious big brother was in love with probably the worst person he could be with. He knew this and yet he was about to stress himself out on Christmas Eve just to get them together.

He might be just as idiotic as his brother.

*

Sixteen. So far, he has seen sixteen snowflakes stuck into the window and the door with names in it. Jongjin didn’t understand and he resolved that he didn’t want to know. They only had two more hours for decorations, and then it’s time for the food.

The tinsels and the lights were put up. Jongwoon made sure that the lights were plugged to either an extension cord or to an outlet. Jongjin wanted to rip them apart the night before when Jongwoon tried them all; making sure that no bulb was out. Needless to say, it was painful to look at with your eyes open and it gave him a headache. He was running on caffeine and after living with Jongwoon for more than twenty years, he should have expected it.

The tree was decorated to the side, beside the window in the corner. It was quite big and Jongjin felt relieved that they were closed for the day. It was already cramped without the tree.

“Jongjin, I’m putting this here, and then another inside the back room.” Jongwoon said distantly. Jongjin made an affirming noise and went back to untangling the rest of the lights absent-mindedly. “Everyone’s about to come soon. C’mon, let’s change.” Jongwoon pulled him towards the back door and shoved a duffel bag.

The two hours went by like a hurricane afterwards. Everyone arrived nearly at the same time. “Hankyung-hyung!” Jongwoon said, bouncing happily towards the door. They all smiled at his arrival, thankful that their countries weren’t an obstacle for visiting. Jongjin saw everything nearly in slow motion. Heechul pointed above him and Hankyung followed his look. He raised his eyebrows but complied.

The peck on his forehead was surprising that it caused him to freeze momentarily. He held his forehead and looked weirdly at Hankyung. Jongjin wanted to slap himself for not paying attention. Hankyung smiled and pointed above him this time and Jongwoon noticed the mistletoe he hung up earlier. He blushed deeply and took a step back.

Jongjin looked around the room. Siwon stopped mid-conversation. Kibum faltered in his step, just arriving from his schedule. Kyuhyun looked pained. Jongjin hung his head low. This was going to be a very long evening.

He needed backup. Luckily, he knew the members well enough to be comfortable around them. He also knew how to handle them. So with the careful scheming with Heechul, and the innocent face of Ryeowook, Jongjin was determined to push Jongwoon to Kyuhyun by midnight because if these go on and Jongwoon continue with the oblivious to the mistletoe thing, there might be more than two broken hearts this year.

And he so dearly wanted his brother to be happy. It was just that, he was making it  _so difficult_.

“Hyung! Look at this plate, please.” Jongjin called when Jongwoon stood underneath the mistletoe, counting the Christmas presents under the tree and Siwon took a step behind him. Before Siwon could even initiate anything, Jongwoon walked away after giving him a smile. It wasn’t that Jongjin hated them. He just knew that if Jongwoon didn’t admit to his feelings soon, he wouldn’t be happy.

Jongjin pretended to get busier, asking Jongwoon to look at the plates of cake they were planning on serving, since the meals itself were self-service. They were new cakes, too. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty that they were using Korea’s top male idols as guinea pigs… Served them right for causing him this amount of stress.

For Kibum’s part, it was a bit more subtle and a lot more panic inducing for Jongjin. The man is great. He had talent and passion for acting and while he’s still on an indefinite hiatus from the group, he takes the time to meet up with them at least a few times a month. For that, Jongjin is thankful because everyone knew that Jongwoon hated feeling abandoned.

Kibum was holding onto two mugs, one on each hand, looking around, seemingly confused. Jongwoon, being the good guy that he was, went to him for a conversation. No one was aware of anything that was happening. They were each in their own little trios, talking about their families and their schedules and planning on doing something else during the New Year.

“What is that?” Jongwoon reached out for the other mug that Kibum was holding. Unconsciously, Kibum handed one to him, a deep blush across his cheeks and eyes not leaving Jongwoon’s. Jongwoon smiled and raised his mug. “Cheers!” And he drank.

One small sip from the mug allowed Kibum to remember what he was holding and then suddenly, it was too late. “No, hyung, wait!!” Kibum screamed, hand reaching out to stop him. But Jongwoon drank the entire mug in one go. Everyone turned to them. Jungsoo quickly appeared and asked what was going on.

Jongwoon released the mug and it fell onto the floor. Luckily, the mug helped and it didn’t break completely. He draped himself over Jungsoo and began to laugh. They turned to Jongwoon and saw that he was completely pink to the tip of his ears. “Oh god,” Jungsoo moaned, turning to face Kibum, who nodded with a resigned face. “Jongjin!”

Jongjin ran and blinked his eyes wide and curious. “Eggnog. Jongwoon accidentally drank it.”

Jongjin wanted to throw Jongwoon out the window. This wasn’t the time to get drunk! Accidentally or not! But there was no helping it. It was done now and Jongwoon was tipsy at the best, but Jongjin wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He took Jongwoon’s arm and dragged him to the back door.

Kyuhyun appeared not a moment later, with another mug with steaming hot black coffee. “Thanks, Kyuhyun.” Jongjin said, placing the mug under Jongwoon’s nose so that he could smell the caffeine, hoping that it would wake him up a little.

They watched as their jaws dropped and Jongwoon drank the mug in one go again. “God, such a baby brother.” Jongjin murmured, taking the mug from Jongwoon’s hands. He slapped Kyuhyun on the shoulder. “I’ll just get a glass of water and an aspirin. Hyung might have a headache when he wakes up.”

Jongjin informed the res t of the members that he was fine. And that maybe the bringing down the mistletoe would be a good idea. They all nodded and went back to eating and chatting. As he grabbed a glass and began filling it with lukewarm water, there was a loud “Hyung!” and a subsequent crash and thud.

Everyone looked at one another, then at Jongjin, then to the doors of the back room. They ran and squeezed themselves to see what happened. Jongjin got to enter the room. He held his head with his palm, thinking that maybe  _he_  needed the aspirin instead.

Because the situation was ultimately this: Jongwoon, drunk and half asleep, jumped onto Kyuhyun, arms wrapped around his neck. He had a smile on his face, not that they could see because Jongwoon was kissing Kyuhyun on the lips. Jongjin looked around and saw that there was another mistletoe.

Jongjin pushed the rest out and warned Kyuhyun over his shoulder. “My brother’s a kissing drunk. Take care of him for me, would you?” He didn’t bother watching Kyuhyun sputtering as Jongwoon was already asleep on his chest, but looked down softly and stroked Jongwoon’s hair. Jongjin smiled at the scene.

Usually, Jongjin didn’t mind winters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Frankly, this didn’t go how I planned. I might re-write this when this is over. This was by far, the longest I’ve ever written! That goes to show how much of this was word vomit. I liked the title and the plot, too. I’ll definitely re-write this. Also, since I wrote about Ahra for one prompt, I had to write Jongjin for one, too. So that’s 15 down! 5 more to go!


	16. Something Lovely This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine! I’m fine! I’ll just sprain something at the worst! _Put me the fuck down, Youngwoon_!”

**(06) Something Lovely This Way Comes - 1,849**

“Why are we doing this? It’s in the middle of autumn.”

“That’s exactly why we’re doing this! Besides, why not?”

“It’s too damn cold.”

“It’s Halloween!” Youngwoon raised an eyebrow at Jongwoon. That wasn’t much of a reason why they should still decorate. In the cold, no less. With the global warming happening, the autumn in Korea grew colder than it used to be.

“Do the _residents_ even know you’re doing this?” He asked as his arms were crossed against his chest. He was standing on one side of his weight, his hips protruded. It felt like a parent, waiting for his child to notice him and to realize that what he was doing was wrong.

No such luck with Jongwoon in that department. “It’s fine, brings out the holiday festivities.” Typically Youngwoon would be all for a celebration. A chance to get away from the work stuff and to just be a normal person. Well, they all did ask for their statuses so it wasn’t quite their place to complain. Still, a little breather was fine now and then.

It was just that… there was something off about Jongwoon putting up orange and black colored decorations in the dorm. For one thing, he didn’t live there anymore. And for another thing, he asked Youngwoon to inform him if everyone was gone.

“Are you avoiding someone?” Tiny hands stilled at what they were doing, hung up in midair. It smashed the nail right in the head. Youngwoon raised his brow again, this time walking closer to actually face Jongwoon.

His face was red to the tips of his ears and even down his collar. It was always amazing to see Jongwoon blushing because of how far the color went down his body. It was different when they’re going to perform.

“Of course not,” he replied, though his hands were shaking. The embarrassment was something, but Youngwoon didn’t push. If he did any further, there would be blood and most likely it would be his. He watched as Jongwoon reached for other paper chains alternating in orange and black and hanging them on the top corner of the dorm.

Faintly, a click of the door lock reached Youngwoon’s ears and he moved. Everything happened quickly. The door was pushed open and hit the ladder that Jongwoon was on. It was slow motion in Youngwoon’s eyes, though. He held out his arms to steady the ladder but Jongwoon was clumsy to a horrifying extent so he tipped far back more than a normal person with better reflexes would. The ladder landed with a crash but Youngwoon was careful not to drop the sudden heavy weight on his arms.

“What the hell?” A sharp voice yelled and Youngwoon grunted. He was still trying to regain his balance; he couldn’t put Jongwoon down just yet.

“Hey, Kyu,” Jongwoon seemed unperturbed, though he didn’t appear to notice their situation at all.

It was when Kyuhyun’s eyes darted up and down did he realize this. Jongwoon’s body grew warmer and Youngwoon was shocked and a bit disturbed. Jongwoon began thrashing in his arms, silently demanding to be put down. “What—hyung, stop! I’ll drop you!”

“It’s fine! I’m fine! I’ll just sprain something at the worst! _Put me the fuck down, Youngwoon_!” In the struggle, Youngwoon felt a fist hitting his cheek. Not enough for a true blow, but just right for him to let Jongwoon stand.

“I’ll be in my room.” Kyuhyun said, curtly as soon as Jongwoon was standing on his own. Youngwoon rubbed the cheek Jongwoon hit and stretched his jaw a bit. Luckily, there was no blood. He managed to avoid Kyuhyun’s hasty retreat and the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Kyu—”

Youngwoon watched as things unfolded. Jongwoon’s face was filled with distraught he didn’t think he would ever witness. They both turned to the room Kyuhyun went into, closing the door so softly as if a wind just blew in. Jongwoon lowered his raised hand that was trying to reach for Kyuhyun and turned around. Youngwoon twisted his head to him, Jongwoon’s shoulders slumped down and eyes shocked and wide. He was chewing his bottom lip and he brought up his hand. Though his back was turned to Youngwoon, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jongwoon was biting his nonexistent nails again.

“Hyung, what about the decorations?”  Why weren’t the others _back yet_?

Jongwoon was too busy in his head that he only heard vaguely Youngwoon speaking, not entirely understanding what he said. He raised a hand and waved. Youngwoon’s eye twitched because this was pathetic.

Some damage control needed to be done.

*

“Is this really necessary?” Jungsoo asked, fixing his clothes. Youngwoon called his attention a week after Jongwoon decorated the dorm.

“Hyung,” Youngwoon began. “When was the last time you saw Jongwoon _not sulking_?”

“…the week you decorated the dorm.” At the time of the rest of the members’ arrival, the atmosphere in the dorm was incredibly thick. Kyuhyun locked himself in the room and Jongwoon was on the sofa, legs raised against his chest and his face hidden behind his knees. He was clutching a pillow tightly with his bottom lip protruded into a shape of a pout. It was like trying to calm a kid down from a tantrum.

“And when was the last time Kyuhyun played _a prank_?” Jungsoo flinched at the question.

“I’ve got to admit, that is quite unnerving.” He admitted. Because it was like walking to a lion’s den completely blind. They were all used to Kyuhyun playing pranks on them that having him _not playing pranks_ disturbed them. They didn’t want to wait for the horrible, if at any at all possible.

“That’s why yes, this is a necessity.” Youngwoon slapped the tickets onto his palm. There was an autumn fair in a nearby park that included a clothing sale, organic food and pumpkins. There were lots of pumpkins. And a horror booth.

That was what they were after; the horror booth.

Donghae and Hyukjae came back from the fair the day before and said that the horror booth was definitely something that would scare the bejesus out of anyone! That was when Youngwoon decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

This was their desperate time, and the horror booth was their desperate measure, now if only he could figure out _how_ to get them both to go together.

“Kyuhyun, we’re going to eat at the fair today. I heard there were shooting games. You coming?” Youngwoon heard Jungsoo knocking on and talking through the door. He wanted to hit him for such a thoughtless tact, if it didn’t work. The door lock clicked and Kyuhyun came out, fully dressed as if he wasn’t just brooding inside his room for the past week. It were times like these when Youngwoon didn’t question Jungsoo’s leadership. It left him at awe at how good he was at handling all the members.

“Wait in the car. We’ll follow.” Kyuhyun nodded and went. He was probably still sulking, that was why he didn’t want to say a word. Youngwoon shook his head after slapping his face with a hand. He was dealing with children. Children everywhere.

“Jongwoon, there’s a fair at the park today. Youngwoon and I are going right now. You coming?” Youngwoon’s head snapped up, hearing the same question repeated. Jungsoo was speaking to his cellphone and he could distantly hear Jongwoon saying he was coming, out of breath and some faint thuds coming from the other line.

Children. Children everywhere.

*

Step one was a success, getting the two of them to leave their sulking for a while. Step two was also a success because they got them both to the park. Step three was a work in progress, however.

Kyuhyun turned once they got down. Even though there were a lot of people, these were the same people who lived in the neighborhood so seeing Super Junior wasn’t out of the ordinary. Other stall owners greeted them and offered them free samples. Customers greeted them like friendly neighbors passing by and Jungsoo was thankful. Kyuhyun went straight to the shooting games, not even saying anything to Jungsoo and Youngwoon.

“Kyuhyun, wait!” Jungsoo jogged up to him. He pushed a ticket on his chest. “Haunted Mansion in fifteen minutes. Don’t be late. We’ll meet up with you there.” Kyuhyun opened his mouth to protest. He was not ten years old anymore. He wasn’t here for some cheap Haunted Mansion tour. “I will get Heechul if you don’t. A Heechul who has not spoken to Hankyung in a month. I am not scared to do it.”

Typically, Kyuhyun could handle Heechul in any ordinary day. But the threat included “who has not spoken to Hankyung in a month” and a Heechul deprived of Hankyung was deprived of morality. He was nearly as close to Jongwoon losing his temper.

“Fine.” He grumbled, but he didn’t wait for Jungsoo to say anything else before sauntering away.

Jungsoo placed his hands on his waist and nodded, thinking to himself of patting him on the head and saying, “Good boy.”

Youngwoon tapped his shoulder and behind him was Jongwoon. It seemed that he just arrived and luckily, Kyuhyun already blended into the crowd before Jongwoon could find him. “We’ve got fifteen minutes left before the Haunted Mansion. Let’s look around first and then we can come back to the stores after the Mansion.” Jungsoo said as they began to walk, speaking like he was handling a couple of seven year olds. Jongwoon nodded enthusiastically, though and Youngwoon didn’t bother to protest.

 

Their fifteen minutes went by like a blur. They only got halfway through the stalls because of the crowd. But it was time to go to the Haunted Mansion, so they made their way. Jungsoo told Jongwoon to go ahead, though, because he was quite parched. He grabbed Youngwoon and said that they’ll meet up with him there. Jongwoon nodded and went ahead. Youngwoon was still at awe at how smoothly things were going.

He doesn’t feel bad about this. Even if Jongwoon’s innocent face appears when he closes his eyes. This was for the greater good.

*

Jongwoon was pouting on the car ride back. Not because he was still fighting with Kyuhyun. In fact, it was the opposite. Jungsoo looked from the rear view mirror and smiled, coaxing him into forgiving them. Jongwoon firmly stared through the window and crossed his arms. Kyuhyun offered a soft, winning smile. Then Youngwoon heard it.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun’s honey-like voice was almost menacing. “You don’t have to pout. You were really cute.” Youngwoon snapped and turned and saw what he didn’t expect to see. Kyuhyun’s hand was caressing Jongwoon’s arms, the other reached out for his cheek. Kyuhyun turned Jongwoon’s head to face him and pushed lips against lips. Jungsoo pressed on the brakes and the speeding car went to an abrupt stop.

“KYUHYUN!!”

And as much as Youngwoon was relieved things happened for the better, he probably wouldn’t risk his life like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I almost panicked when I tried to figure out how many I needed to write left. I thought I exceeded my "special guests" stories. Turns out, I was missing a bit more. So I have only 4 left until the end of my part in this challenge. Thank you to all the subscribers and readers and voters and commentors and lurkers! QuQ
> 
> I plan on writing what happened in the _Haunted Mansion_ after the rest, so stay tuned!


	17. A Fool's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He got sick and I got worried, so I kind of rushed here.”

**(10) A Fool's Paradise - 1,555**

Zhoumi thought that after everything that happened with Hankyung, he would be the “second coming”. To be all that honest, he was quite relieved that it didn’t happen. Not that he compared himself to Hankyung; the guy was practically a saint. Still, the inkling feeling never left.

It didn’t bother him; _per se_. Everyone treated him well when they announced Super Junior M. Although not including the fans, but the members did anyway. It might have been The Accident (capitalization necessary, because dear god) back in 2007 that paved the way to acceptance. While he was happy that they were kind enough at the beginning, it was a bit unsettling that the reason was nearly because one of the members was at Death’s Door (capitalization _also_ necessary).

But bygones will be bygones and they’ve all moved on from it. They took care of each other better and even garnered more fans throughout the years. And despite all the hate and scandals, they were able to move past five years and nearing their ten. It was a miracle of sorts and he was happy to be part of it.

And even with all of that, he really didn’t think he would be stuck doing this in the _middle of a tour_.

After Kyuhyun’s solo debut, two comebacks and a concert tour around the world were planned. The first comeback was to welcome back Jungsoo from his military service, and to also serve as a good luck wish for Sungmin and Donghee who were planning on entering. Which lead to the next comeback for Super Junior M. This was _their_ leader, so producers thought that it would be great timing to produce another CD before Sungmin takes two years off. The concert tour was to tie all of them together, so it was nonstop schedules. That meant that they were constantly in the recording booth, then to taping, then dance practice day in and day out. They barely had enough breaks in the first place and ever since the announcement, they were getting less.

Which, now that he thinks back about it, might have caused Kyuhyun’s body to break down. Most of them had good immune systems, so they got by with sleeping every now and then and energy drinks. Kyuhyun wasn’t as lucky, after having surgeries. And while he could keep up with them on better days, having to prepare and perform for the _Swing_ release, then his solo debut, followed with the other comebacks for promotion took a toll on his body. He was practically a slave driver. Zhoumi felt like he should also blame Kyuhyun for being such a workaholic, even if he whines every now and then.

He squeezed the wet towel and replaced it for the one on Kyuhyun’s forehead. He was stuck with the grunt work for taking care of Kyuhyun, pulling out the shortest straw while the rest of the members took their time for breaks. He didn’t mind this either. It was one of the few times when he got to observe a different side of Kyuhyun. The quieter, more subdued Kyuhyun, which was rare.

His breathing slowed down to a steady beat, his chest rising high then low mechanically. His face was still tinged with pink due to the fever and he was surely breathing through his mouth. Occasionally, Kyuhyun would open his eyes and blink, stare a bit dazed and glossy. Zhoumi wondered if he was even actually seeing anything.

Earlier before being sound asleep, Kyuhyun was a difficult patient. He refused to stay in bed, insisting on getting to work, to record even with a sore throat that wouldn’t sound nice even with the wonderful acoustics of the sound booth. He wouldn’t be able to produce a melody let alone belt. Zhoumi was able to convince him with bribery, promising to get him a new game if he just _stayed in bed_ for the next few days. It was all he needed and the next thing Zhoumi knew, Kyuhyun was down for the count, fast asleep.

He woke up after ten minutes, asking for food. Luckily, Ryeowook left some congee before leaving for their free day. After that, it was back to just wasting some time before Kyuhyun woke up again. Some of the members would call him from time to time, asking for updates about his health. It all ended the same: he’s still sleeping.

One call that was unexpected though, was Jongwoon. Well, it was more like the _visitation_ was unexpected.

He thought that it was the members returning from their free day, expecting to open the door wide to accommodate the numerous amounts of bags of souvenirs. When Jongwoon looked back at him, eyes frantic and face had panic written all over, Zhoumi was taken aback.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” He asked but at the same time, moving to let Jongwoon in. Shoes were haphazardly removed and Jongwoon stumbled and nearly hit almost every furniture and corner of the wall. Zhoumi followed, trying not to hit the furniture that moved when Jongwoon made his way to the room. Though he did understand why he seemed so frantic.

The door of the bedroom was open; Jongwoon was bent down on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. The panic subsiding, but his heart was still loudly beating. Zhoumi carefully placed his hand on Jongwoon’s shoulder to help him calm down. Sometimes, it was funny how obvious they were.

Jongwoon turned to him. Zhoumi nodded then Jongwoon made his way, sitting on the chair Zhoumi occupied earlier. Slowly, he raised his hand and touched Kyuhyun’s forehead. He was careful with his touch, light as a feather and as if holding fragile porcelain. As soon as Jongwoon’s hand actually touched Kyuhyun’s skin, the contact was fleeting. Well, it wasn’t as _light_ , but the tenderness of the caress was there. Zhoumi felt like he was invading something. Shaking his head and rolling his shoulders, he moved to the meeting area of the room, leaving them to have some time alone.

 

They hadn’t had that much time to spend with each other after Jongwoon went to military service. The cellphone calls and text messages, and free-day visits were limited. Since they were still in the public eye, quick glances and small smiles were all they had to go on. Zhoumi pitied them, but felt slightly jealous at the relationship. They were working it out and quite frankly, that was all that mattered.

It didn’t take Jongwoon more than an hour before he re-emerged from the bedroom. “Zhoumi,” he called, catching Zhoumi’s attention from the book he was still reading. He stood up in attention, but Jongwoon smiled. “I’ve to go now. My brother’s going to kill me if I stay any longer. Besides, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave him if I do.” He continued, a sad smile playing on his face but he seemed satisfied, even just for now. He had a hand at the back of his head, as if shy to ask for a favor. Jongwoon looked more like a teenage boy than a thirty-one year old man. Zhoumi vaguely commented from the back of his mind that Korean genetics were amazing.

“Please take care of him.” He asked Zhoumi and Zhoumi could only nod in reply. Jongwoon never asked for a lot typically, so when asked, they would do so gladly.

“Which reminds me, hyung,” Zhoumi asked as Jongwoon searched for his thrown shoes that Zhoumi forgot to fix. “Why are you in China?”

“Ah, _Y Style_ business. Jongjin’s with me. Ryeong was supposed to keep it a secret from Kyu so that we could surprise him, since he got a solo debut. But,” Jongwoon shrugged. “He got sick and I got worried, so I kind of rushed here.”

Zhoumi nodded as Jongwoon’s hand held onto the door knob. “I’m pretty sure he’ll get well soon. I just wanted to see how he was. Now that I saw him myself, I feel relieved and I can get back to work before Jongjin abuses me again.” He said with a light laughter. Zhoumi joined him.

“Are you visiting again?”

Jongwoon seemed to think about it hard. “Kyu deserves the surprise, don’t you think?”

*

Kyuhyun blinked and looked around the room. The feeling of a comforting touch still lingering on his hair, a familiar hand stroking it repeatedly and an echo of a smooth lullaby in his ears. The pain of his fever forgotten at the coolness of the skin. He found Zhoumi on the chair, almost finished with the book he was reading, but his brain was still stuck at the caressing and he blurted. “Jongwoon-hyung…”

Zhoumi looked up from his book, a brow raised and a questioning gaze. “Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun shook his head and remembered that they were in China. And Jongwoon was busy, whether or not they were in Korea. “Nothing. I just thought Jongwoon-hyung was here. Ah well, it was a nice dream.” He lied back down, though the fever had gone down, his body was still exhausted.

Zhoumi’s other brow raised up, now covered by his bangs. It was a good thing that he hadn’t closed the book because Kyuhyun might have noticed the smile then.

“You never know. Dreams do come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obligatory sick!fic for you... and I'm sorry this was late. ;n; 3 more to go! I'm going to miss writing these! (And suddenly got an influx of excited comments about the _Haunted Mansion_ part. Oh dear. :));;; )


	18. Hi, Hey, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome back.” Kyuhyun’s voice penetrated deeply in Jongwoon.

**(12) Hi, Hey, Hello - 1,805**

It felt like it had been a long time since Jongwoon visited a radio booth. It had been years since his radio show had stopped, so all he could remember was those special guesting in  _Sukira_  from time to time and that didn’t last that long. So sitting inside, waiting for the radio to start left him  _uncomfortable_. He couldn’t stop squirming and looking at his surroundings. The PD told him to stay put, relax, drink some water and study the script they gave him. They all think it was easy to get back on his feet after two years of being away, but he should give credit at how much they were trying to “re-introduce” him. Two years were enough time to gain and lose fans.

Their manager planned a more subtle but still surprising approach. Since they’ve already done a “concert comeback” and a “comeback comeback” (it was a weird way to name it, but they were a weird bunch), they decided to go through a “radio show comeback”. Well, he wasn’t really in any obligation to do it the way they suggested it, but he thought that it would be fun. He hadn’t been the atmosphere and ambiance in such a long time that he didn’t mind being pulled and pushed in regards to his schedule.

“Hey, hyung,” Donghee greeted, his voice as loud as ever, reverberating throughout the studio. He couldn’t help but smile. This was what it meant to be in a family. They were all brothers, after all. Two years didn’t make such a difference that they would forget how to act around each other. Jongwoon smiled back and waved, scooting over to give Donghee a seat. He took it gladly, bouncing on the cushion as Jongwoon tried not to laugh. He couldn’t contain his smile though. Donghee stretched his arms over and let it lie on the top of the couch, even behind Jongwoon’s shoulders, like a cliché first date move but Jongwoon didn’t mind.

“We’ve got some guests tonight, so we’re going to have to wait a bit longer. It’s a live session, too! You nervous?” Donghee asked, surely enough not content with the quiet and proceeding to make conversation. His inquiry sounded like a tease but Jongwoon knew better. They all went through the nerves during their debut and each time they would perform a new song, it was the same every time. He was asking Jongwoon to help him calm down. This wasn’t a performance after all, and it was in such a place that they wouldn’t have enough room to dance randomly to shake off the anxiety. Donghee’s fingers tapped on the couch in a rhythmic beat, letting his hand do all the dancing. It helped calm Jongwoon a bit.

“Kind of,” Jongwoon admitted because this was two years they were talking about. Alright, so he would occasionally meet up with them for dinner, a few visits and Twitter messages but that was as close as he would get. Fans would visit him by chance in Mouse Rabbit, but it was all different performing. Tonight on the radio show, they were going to answer a few fan calls after they’ve made the introduction. Jongwoon’s presence in the industry would be re-established with just this one episode.

Donghee must have noticed his hesitation and that his hands were shaking because suddenly, he was slapped behind his shoulders almost hard enough to make him fall over. He glared at Donghee, but what he got in return was a bright smile with no shame or regret. “You’ll be fine, hyung. You’re a true-born natural!” He said, standing up and slapping his own face to wake himself up. Maybe it was a routine or a one-time thing, Jongwoon didn’t know but he was glad for it all the same. Whether or not Donghee was seeing how things would happen after  _his_  military service, Jongwoon would never say a word. He followed, standing up and repeating what Donghee did earlier, slapping his face and shaking his shoulders to wake himself up. The light sting on his cheeks tingled; sinking in fully that it was now or never.

He was glad that Donghee was with him.

*

The first jump over the hurdle passed by without Jongwoon even realizing it. Donghee was a natural at the environment, thinking up of something random to say and then connecting it to Jongwoon’s introduction. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal until they got to their first song break. The PDs in the other side of the room were frantically moving, phone calls ringing all over the place. The social media burst with Tweets, statuses and board messages in forums. Most of them were positive, smashing their keyboards in happiness and their comments in capitalization.

Jongwoon felt warm all over. He was glad that as simple as this was, he was being welcomed back by the fans. Some weren’t even  _Clouds_  and that made their welcome all the more special for him. They called and posted “Welcome back!” messages from all over the world and in different languages. He might not understand them all, but this took the saying “It’s the thought that counts” to a whole new level for him.

Donghee was looking at him with a wide smile, and he mouthed, “I told you so.” Jongwoon couldn’t help but nod and smile in return. The doubts of his return gone out the window after this. They weren’t even in the first half of the show and they haven’t even talked randomly yet and this was quite a reception. The PD and the managers were happy with the response they got. The promotion worked, as subtle as this “comeback” was. Jongwoon didn’t feel bothered being used like this; it was part of his job description after all, to use his image to gather an audience. The giddy feeling doesn’t subside. In fact, it even rises the longer they do the radio show.

They talk about almost nothing, as was the nature of Donghee’s radio show at most nights. The nerves faded away to make room for excitement. Slowly, he was beginning to get used to be live again, even if no one sees him. Jongwoon never forgot to thank the listeners for being there still, this late at night, attentively listening to their ramblings and mindless games and corny jokes. He remembered how much he treasured  _ELF_ ,  _Cloud_  or otherwise. He eagerly jumped to every conversation and game the PD prepared for them, whether or not knowing he was going to lose. He felt the energy flowing through his veins like fire, the adrenaline of interacting with the fans and thinking on his feet. Donghee requested an impromptu song from him, which the PD gave thumbs up to. It felt good to sing his emotions again, the vibration of his voice and the heavy feeling on his diaphragm as he gathers his breath to belt. Everyone clapped and cheered.

“It was as if you didn’t even leave!”

“Don’t say that, I wanted my presence felt!” Jongwoon said after Donghee commented. They all laughed at the simplicity of their conversations, jumping from one topic to another. And then soon, it was about time to log off.

“Alright, so this is our last phone call for tonight as I’m sure everyone’s had a long day. Hello?”

The other end of the line was silent besides a crackling sound like white noise. The speaking must have been fumbling about, forgetting that she was on the other end of the line.

“Ah, yeah, hello?” Only it wasn’t a she. Chills went down Jongwoon’s spine as the voice vibrated down to his bones. It was deep and smooth, almost sinful to listen to.

“Kyu-ah?” He said without thinking, the name just slipping on his tongue as if he didn’t say anything at all. Donghee glanced at him quickly, but kept quiet. Jongwoon didn’t notice.

“Hi, hyung,” Kyuhyun said at the other end, the connection a bit choppy. It reminded Jongwoon exactly of his first day, when he debuted  _Memory for You_. The call was just as choppy and they barely heard each other. But the surprise was the same. He was rendered speechless.

“Welcome back.” Kyuhyun’s voice penetrated deeply in Jongwoon. His heart beating loudly against his chest, the blood rushing up his head. He was suffocating, but he didn’t want the call to end. He let out a bark of laughter, similar to Kyuhyun’s first congratulations.

“Visit us soon! It’s boring to  _play_  against everyone else.” Kyuhyun said and Jongwoon tried to stop himself from laughing out loud. But he felt the grin on his face, wide and bright.

Before Jongwoon could even say a word, Kyuhyun ended the call. Donghee was smiling widely at Jongwoon. “That brat!” Jongwoon said, mockingly angry, understanding what Kyuhyun meant by “playing against everyone else”.

“You wouldn’t  _believe_  how chaotic the dorm was. Kyuhyun’s handiwork was written all over!” Donghee stated, remembering the pranks Kyuhyun played on them when Jongwoon was gone. But Jongwoon couldn’t muster up the energy to scold Kyuhyun on live radio. He was still giddy at the phone call.

“Alright everyone, that’s all for  _Shim Shim Tapa_  tonight. I’ll leave you with this song and we hope you have a good night!”

The recording light was switched off that said that they were no longer on air. Donghee relaxed against his chair, releasing a deep sigh. The adrenaline slowly leaving his body. He and the guests stood up and bowed their thanks for their time. One by one, they were ushered out the room and to the driveway where the car was waiting for them.

“Thanks, Donghee.” Jongwoon said as he entered the car. “It was good to be welcomed back like that.” Donghee nodded and slapped Jongwoon’s shoulders again.

“Not a problem, hyung. Welcome back!”

Jongwoon waved as Donghee’s car left. It was in the middle of the night already and there were probably little to no transportation available near the building that would bring him close enough to his home. After consideration, Jongwoon began walking down the street, risking the long commute home. But since he still didn’t have any schedules prepared after this radio show, he had a day off tomorrow.

“Hey, hyung.” A honey-like voice greeted him from behind and Jongwoon turned around, eyes wide and jaw dropped. A bouquet of roses shoved under his nose, the strong smell of the flower invading his senses. He turned his head to calm it down, but he held onto it anyway.

As he lowered the bouquet, he saw a sheepish smile with cheeks tinged with the slightest pink. He took a step closer, eyes casted down on the bouquet, too shy to look at him straight in the eyes. “Hi, Kyu-ah.”


	19. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… might have taken advantage of you being alone today, hyung.” Jongwoon flinched when Kyuhyun cradled his face, the cold seeping through his skin.

**(09) According to Plan – 1,663**

_Think. Think!_  Jongwoon screamed at himself because he doesn’t know how this could have happened! It’s been a while since he sang anywhere else but the shower, so he thought that he would record himself a few times in the studio. Only a few weeks have passed since his return and Super Junior just finished their latest promotion performances so it would be awhile before their new recording sessions with forced mushed schedules. He didn’t mind. He was trying to get back into the uneven sleeping times anyway.

And while it wasn’t in the middle of the night, he didn’t think that it would result in him and Kyuhyun being stuck in the studio together.

The staff that was supposedly burning the midnight oil was in the main agency. The president, Lee Soo Man, had an announcement, probably concerning the next company inter-group release and event. He couldn’t believe it. Somewhere deep down, Jongwoon was  _sure_  he planned this.

 _Still no signal._  Jongwoon thought to himself, switching his cellphone to sleep mode again. He’d been trying to contact the managers to tell them that he was still in the freaking studio with freaking Kyuhyun and that they were stuck inside.

In the middle of the storm.

Jongwoon wanted to face palm at the cliché of it all. He’d read about these things in manhwas and mangas. The main protagonist couple being stuck in a room for a certain amount of time, in the dark and then things begins to get… interesting.

He doesn’t remember why he didn’t inform the managers why he was in the studio in the first place. It wasn’t like his singing practices were a secret. All the idols under SM Entertainment were allowed to walk in and out of the studios freely at any time for practice and recording. So he didn’t quite think about going there to record and listen to himself.

In retrospect, the clouds were already dark and ominous.

“Do you think we have food?” Kyuhyun asked so suddenly that Jongwoon’s thoughts snapped in two.

“Huh?” He could only reply dumbly.

Kyuhyun looked at him from where he was seated on the couch of the recording booth. His one ankle on his other knee, his arms spread out at the back of the sofa. He looked like the epitome of a lazy bum.  _His fangirls might cry_ , Jongwoon thought to himself silently.

Abruptly, he stood up and rummaged the mini refrigerator they had. He bent over seeing that it was practically less than half his height. Jongwoon felt his cheeks redden at the obscene view and he turned away. It wouldn’t do well for things to  _happen_  now.

 _Damn it, Kyuhyun!_  Jongwoon cursed, eyes forcibly looking away but his blush didn’t lessen. His heartbeat was loud in his ears that he feared Kyuhyun would be able to hear it. He bit his bottom lip to distract himself. His breathing became haggard. He tapped his chest a few times, begging his heart to  _slow the fuck down_.

The cold sensation of a can had him screaming loudly. He jumped and his back rammed against the door and his lower back hitting the doorknob. He sucked in a breath as the pain crawled up his spine. Kyuhyun watched with wide eyes and cans hanging in midair. Jongwoon bent down in a squat, a hand holding the small of his back in an attempt to ease the pain.

“Fuck,” he hissed, the pain not subsiding. Slowly, he saw Kyuhyun squat in front of him. He didn’t move until he was sure that Jongwoon was aware that he was there. When he caught Jongwoon’s eyes, he moved swiftly, reaching for his back with the can still in his hand. He pressed it lightly. Jongwoon flinched at the coldness. Kyuhyun didn’t force the can and moved it back and forth gradually, getting Jongwoon used to the feeling. Once he was, Kyuhyun pressed it hard enough to act like a cold compress. It eased the pain a bit to a dull tingle. He grimaced and relaxed.

Slowly, he stood up and dragged himself to the couch where Kyuhyun let him lie down to straighten his back. He bit his bottom lip at the strain it left him. His back stretched, the feeling of his muscles being pulled was more irritating than painful. When he opened his eyes, Kyuhyun sat by his side. The lights began to flicker and Jongwoon remembered that there was a storm just outside.

“So  _do_  we have food?” He asked, startling Kyuhyun a bit.

“Someone left a bottle of kimchi.”

“I see.” The conversation ended abruptly, the awkward silence filling the room again. He didn’t understand why it felt so awkward. It wasn’t like they weren’t in the same room alone before!

Jongwoon blinked and turned his head to look at Kyuhyun. He observed him, eyes cast down but his grip never wavering as he was still holding the drinks that were beginning to drip at the room temperature and his body heat.

Now that he thought about it, he and Kyuhyun had never  _really_  been in a room with just the two of them. The dorms always had at least two or three members present. Outings were always just dinner outside because Ryeowook or Sungmin couldn’t be bothered to cook. Whenever they were recording, it was always either solo or by chorus so there were always at least five of them in the booth. During KRY recordings, it was always individual recordings. Even during their duet, the manager, their vocal coach and their producer was there so they weren’t  _technically_ alone.

Jongwoon blushed at the thought of this being their first time alone. He lowered his arm to cover his face, trying hard to hide how much of a tomato he was sure he looked like.

“This is actually the first time it’s just been the two of us, huh,” Kyuhyun commented and Jongwoon resisted the urge to kick him for saying it out loud. Now that it was out in the open, the room was a lot stuffier and they were both awfully aware of each other. Jongwoon turned to his other side to face the couch, concealing his face from Kyuhyun’s view.

“I really thought you hated me until now.” Jongwoon’s eyes snapped open, the flush now gone at the solemn tone. He sat up and stared at Kyuhyun confusingly.

Kyuhyun refused to see him, eyes stubbornly cast down with his fringe lightly covering them.  _His eyelashes are long…_  Jongwoon couldn’t help but think before realizing that it was completely inappropriate and that it really wasn’t the time or place!

“What gave you that idea?” Jongwoon asked, willing his brain to stop thinking about how long Kyuhyun’s eyelashes were.

“You kind of always avoided being alone with me.” Kyuhyun admitted.

“I did—” Jongwoon fell silent. He didn’t have much of an excuse. It wasn’t like he was  _avoiding_  Kyuhyun. There just weren’t any opportunity to be just the two of them. That’s all it was. He was  _pretty sure_  that’s all it was. But the lump on his throat told him otherwise.

“Even earlier, you tried looking for the producer or at least someone else to help you with the recording.” Kyuhyun looked at him now, his eyes strong but fear was evident, Jongwoon noted.

“I didn’t… mean it that way.” And that was the truth.

“Really?” Okay, so maybe not. Jongwoon was accused more than once that he was oblivious and dense. That he should learn to notice everyone that surrounded him more and that there was something else that meets the eye. He wasn’t as oblivious to everything as everyone said because he understood these things. He’s been through these before. The fleeting glances, praying that they would look back but shyly glancing away as quick as they could and pretending that it didn’t happen in the first place. The softest touch that made their heartbeat loud enough to drown out a war drum beat. He’s experienced all of that before, so he knew what it meant when those happened.

And he knew that those happened. At the dorms, during recording, when they were performing, in  _Mouse Rabbit_ … he knew that Kyuhyun, at the very least,  _liked him_.

“I just—” he began. “I just didn’t know how to react.” Jongwoon confessed, the blush rushing back up to his cheeks. He couldn’t hide them now as it was useless. Kyuhyun was staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks just very lightly pink. Jongwoon stubbornly kept his gaze down, their positions switched this time. He felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest that it felt unnatural to listen to it. He didn’t know if it was even his anymore when Kyuhyun began to lean closer.

“I… might have taken advantage of you being alone today, hyung.” Jongwoon flinched when Kyuhyun cradled his face, the cold seeping through his skin. Kyuhyun leaned his forehead against Jongwoon’s, the close proximity making Jongwoon want to pull away but Kyuhyun’s hands held firm. He could feel Kyuhyun’s breath on his skin. Kyuhyun’s hands had warmed up and it was starting to feel too hot.

Kyuhyun tilted his head and inched his lips closer. Jongwoon knew what to expect and he didn’t have the strength to fight back.

“JONGWOON-HYUNG!!” The door slammed open and Jongwoon and Kyuhyun jumped back. They blinked towards the previously locked door. They were met with the worried faces of Donghae and Ryeowook, while Jungsoo stood there with the keys hanging midair. Heechul wore a scowl, glaring at the younger two as if he wanted to beat the shit out of them. Hyukjae, Donghee and Youngwoon stood there, forehead against their palms, both disappointed and embarrassed. Way behind them, Sungmin and Siwon were talking to the security guards but they were too far for Jongwoon to understand.

Well, it was that or his heartbeat was loud enough to overwhelm the sound of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I let my creative freedom run free here... and I only have ONE MORE to go! I feel both sad and relieved. ;u; It’s a very weird feeling.
> 
> By the way, I’ve said before that I’m going to do the Haunted Mansion story after this, but if there were anything that I’ve written under Love Stories that felt a bit short, like a cliffhanger or you’re just curious as to what happened, I’m open to writing them? If I get a few, I’ll post them as a new story.
> 
> Well, I’m going to move on a bit after this. I tried to keep it within canon time-wise. Now, I kind of want to write an Alternate Universe. >u


	20. Naught But Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It lasted a month or two until Jongwoon told Kyuhyun that it was stressing everyne out and that he'd promise to at least ride in the same van as him every time.

**(22) Naught But Love – 1,637**

Donghae doesn’t quite remember when he began to observe people. He only looked forward and never back or even sideways. He noticed people when they’ve practically jumped in front of him. It was only when they would demand his attention does he actually acknowledge them. He wasn’t trying to be mean, really. It felt like there was always something to look  _forward to_ , so he doesn’t bother trying to look anywhere else.

Then again, it was mostly during their concerts when Donghae could never believe his eyes. All of them trained together for years before they got to the group, dancing the same routines and singing the same songs but it would always be different when they would perform on stage.

He knew Jongwoon was an excellent singer. So much so that even when he retires as an idol, there would still be a job for him as a solo artist. The tight feeling in his chest doesn’t subside as he watched Jongwoon performing on stage, his eyes lingering in awe with every reach of the arm and the hiss of his breath.

As soon as Jongwoon belted, time felt like it stopped. If they weren’t professionals, Donghae was  _quite sure_  that he would still have a career. When he sang with Ryeowook during their first year, they had a great melodious sound that would shame a nightingale. None of them had ill feelings against the two of them since that was the nature of being in the industry. They all had roles to fill and their roles were to be the main vocalists, the ones who had the best voices and who would get the most lines. Every one of them understood that this was how it was going to go. It just became all the more difficult since there were twelve members.

The year the agency announced that they would add another main vocal felt like the world had ended. They weren’t as happily received as they would have thought either. But they pursued, performing and showing up to be guests at talk shows, game shows and nonsensical shows. Kyuhyun himself wasn’t a bad person at the beginning. He was tall, gawky, shy and awkward. It would have been one thing to be added to an already debuted group if you’re the eldest or somewhere in the middle of the age group. It was a whole other thing to be added as the youngest. He was more susceptible to mental and emotional abuse since he was the youngest and he was the one person who didn’t train with them all the way until debut.

So Donghae was sort of relieved when he got along well with Ryeowook and when he roomed first with Jongwoon. They got along  _civilly_  and Donghae thought that it was all Kyuhyun could ask for at the time.

The accident changed everything.

It was nothing short of a miracle. All the members rushing to their sides, already there when Kyuhyun’s family arrived. They all cried silently and prayed from the bottom of their hearts that Kyuhyun would pull through. One by one, they would visit him every day and talk to him as they were encouraged to do so through the coma. But each time he didn’t move or make a sound was like a boulder sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Now that he thought about it, Donghae remembered that this might have been the time when Jongwoon began  _taking care of_  Kyuhyun. Everyone knew he was a doting hyung, versus Jungsoo being a responsible hyung, Heechul being a mischievous hyung, and Hankyung being the kind hyung. Though it looked like he treated all of his dongsaengs the same, it was particularly obvious when they were in the dorms.

Donghae was also thankful that Kyuhyun didn’t take advantage of Jongwoon like that. There were times when Kyuhyun would tease Jongwoon endlessly that there was only the thinnest thread before he crosses the line but he seemed to know his limits and retreated just in time for some breathing space.

Jongwoon was quite the worry-wart. He would inquire first about Kyuhyun, afterwards would he only then ask about the rest of the members. Donghae thought that it was because he felt responsible somewhat, being the first roommate Kyuhyun had and he gave him the cold shoulder. He isn’t bothered by it; it was just something he noticed.

Slowly, though, he began noticing  _other things_.

Kyuhyun would glare from afar when either he, Siwon or Ryeowook would cling onto Jongwoon. At first, Donghae didn’t seem bothered by it but Kyuhyun would sulk afterwards. Jongwoon would ask him what happened, but he could only shrug because he didn’t know it either.

“Seriously,  _it’s not my fault_  he’s jealous!” Hyukjae whiningly told him when they were eating out, just the two of them for some planning for their upcoming comeback. Donghae blinked repeatedly, letting the kimchi he got with his chopsticks fall back onto the plate. He gaped, searching for his voice.

“What,” he croaked.

Hyukjae looked at him with irritated eyes. “Kyuhyun’s jealous because you lot keep hanging off of Jongwoon-hyung’s shoulders.”

Donghae closed his mouth and thought of the times he clung onto Jongwoon. There were many moments to remember, including the times Jongwoon patted his head or ruffled his hair like a proud father would do to his son. There was always a heat at the back of his head he couldn’t explain, and his instincts telling him to run away. He just didn’t imagine that it would be because of Kyuhyun!

Just after that did he realize that it was blaringly obvious. When Jongwoon wasn’t around, Kyuhyun would search for him all over the place. Randomly appearing in Mouse Rabbit, always on the phone, sometimes popping in Y Style. But when Jongwoon was somewhere Kyuhyun wasn’t allowed to go to because of scheduling reasons, he would sulk. Horribly. It affected team morale at one time that Jungsoo begged the manager to fix Kyuhyun’s schedule to match Jongwoon’s.

(It lasted a month or two until Jongwoon told Kyuhyun that it was stressing everyone out and that he’d promise to at least ride in the same van as him every time.)

Donghae doesn’t know when it all began to unravel, but he was sure it was when Jongwoon was nearing his military service. Kyuhyun wouldn’t let go of Jongwoon, no matter where they were. Sometimes, Jongwoon would pat his head or coax his arm off around his body but that wouldn’t last more than a minute. Kyuhyun would find a way to be back next to Jongwoon.

Super Junior M promotions were particularly very stressful. Donghae was sure that Sungmin had the patience of a saint when it came to these times because Kyuhyun was  _very_  wilful. They made sure that they did their performances and promotions and recordings right the first time around because being with a Kyuhyun without a Jongwoon was going to make them crazy.

The moment they return to Korea, Kyuhyun would rush off to God-knows-where Jongwoon was. Donghae was sure Sungmin had the foresight to ask for the manager to ask where he was before they landed. Sungmin would make a good father someday, Donghae thought.

It became more difficult when Jongwoon was already doing his service. While it was easier than being in the front lines, their meetings were still significantly less than the earlier years. Donghae couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for Kyuhyun just a bit. He had to commend him for being more mature now since he didn’t throw tantrums behind the cameras. Jongwoon must have talked to him beforehand.

Luckily, time passed by quickly since their schedules were practically jam-packed. In the midst of comebacks, concerts and talk shows, the days became years and soon, Jongwoon was back from his service.

He arrived back as quietly as he left. There weren’t much media, but there were greetings from his fans. After a bit of some debriefing with the president, Jongwoon went back to the dorms for a visit. Everyone didn’t want to let him go.

“Party! We’ll have a party!” Jungsoo announced because it’s been a long time since they’ve all been together, and he meant all thirteen of them. They made sure to call Hankyung all the way from China through a video call, ensuring that he would be part of the party even from the distance. Kibum promised that he would rush and follow because next to Kyuhyun, Kibum followed Jongwoon like a puppy.

Preparations were done fast. Ryeowook and Sungmin took all the groceries they had and they began to cook. Youngwoon, Hyukjae and Donghee went to buy some cake and alcohol. (“It’s a party! You can’t  _not_  have some booze!”—“There’s a limit to how much you want to abuse that fact, Heechul.”) Heechul and Siwon stayed and talked to Hankyung.

Looking around, Donghae noticed that Kyuhyun and Jongwoon were nowhere to be found. He made his way through the rooms, opening them and calling out for the two of them until he saw them in the room at the very end of the hallway.

Kyuhyun was cupping Jongwoon’s face, his hand large enough to nearly engulf Jongwoon’s head. Jongwoon’s hands were wrapped behind Kyuhyun, reaching to the small of his back. His head was bent down a bit, his gaze surely somewhere else but directly at Kyuhyun. Donghae saw his lips move and the hands tilted Jongwoon’s face then Kyuhyun leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss.

Donghae couldn’t resist a smile. He silently closed the door, leaving them alone. Slowly, he walked away, unnoticed. If there was a spring in his step, none of the members mentioned it.

Because there was nothing more magical than seeing two people being so madly in love.

 

_“Naught but love makes magic real.” – Salman Rushdie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (This might have been too vague...) And that’s it! TTuTT 5 months, 20 stories, 33,795 words… My first ever writing challenge that I finished! I feel so accomplished.
> 
> I’d like to thank EVERYONE who even just clicked this story. Special mention to Melodyewonkyu, Flowless, KcuLL22, and TaiShanNiangNiang for reading and commenting since the very beginning! But of course, all of you readers, commenters and subscribers! Thank you so very much! You all helped me through writing this challenge. I’m also incredibly grateful to my Upvoters and especially to Kyusungcentral for making this happen!
> 
> Though this story is marked complete, stay tuned for some extras! See you next fic!


	21. Haunted Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Jongwoon muses, the term “Halloween Fair” should have told him to run away.

**(06.5)[Something Lovely This Way Comes](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/729563/16/love-stories-and-maybe-a-turtle-hanchul-superjunior-kyusung-kyusungcentral) -Haunted Mansion extra-  - 1,794**

In hindsight, Jongwoon muses, the term “Halloween Fair” should have told him to run away.

But he needed a sort of outlet. When Jungsoo called, it seemed like a good way to get his mind off of things. And he missed the members. Just because he left the dorm of his own accord, it doesn’t mean he didn’t want to see them! And no, he  _was absolutely not_  sulking. (Maybe a bit, but no one needed to know that.)

He just wasn’t thinking when Jungsoo shoved a ticket in his hand and walked away, saying that they’d meet at the  _Haunted Mansion_  in a while. Jongwoon wanted to smack himself for being so gullible and stupid. He  _didn’t need to_  go to the  _Haunted Mansion_. He could have just waited outside the fucking exit and waited for Jungsoo and Youngwoon.

Instead, he stood in line, waiting for them to arrive.

The line wasn’t particularly long. Maybe it was because it was a bit after lunch and everyone was looking for food and somewhere to sit. Jongwoon stood in line, waiting for Jungsoo and Youngwoon, rolling to his heels in boredom.

“Hyung,” Jongwoon froze when he heard Kyuhyun’s voice. He turns and he’s barely able to hide his twitch.

Kyuhyun was holding a ticket.

The line moved forward. “Uhm… hyung?” Kyuhyun nudged to the front. Jongwoon looks at the line and rigidly moves forward along with it. He bit his bottom lip and firmly kept his eyes to the front. He didn’t know what to say. (It wasn’t as if he could say, “Hi, I’m avoiding you right now, could you move to the back of the line?”)

The line moved slowly. Jongwoon stretches his neck to see how long the line still was, and observed that there was someone who would occasionally run over to the front booth with flashlights.

Approximately five minutes had passed before Jongwoon was standing in front of the line, the couple before him entering. Jongwoon instinctively looked back to search for Jungsoo and Youngwoon but he was met with Kyuhyun. He jumped back in surprise, completely forgetting that he was behind him.

“Next please!”

Jongwoon hands over his ticket and the attendant looks him up and down. “The haunted mansion is done by pairs. Would you mind being paired with the one behind you?” He stiffened.

Kyuhyun’s eyes went wide and opened his mouth to protest, surely knowing that Jongwoon felt awkward around him nowadays. But Jongwoon beat him to the punch. “It’s okay. I know him anyway.” Jongwoon smiled, but it was tight and a little forced. Kyuhyun furrowed his brows down the middle while he gave the ticket to the attendant anyway.

“Oh, great then! Well, here are your flashlights, please follow the instructions, don’t destroy anything as much as possible and have fun! Alright folks, we have  _five instructions left_  before we have to call a break. Just so we could re-arrange everything to give you the most horrifying experience!” The attendant calls out, but Jongwoon tunes her out as he enters the mansion.

He doesn’t look if Kyuhyun was following.

Jongwoon switches the flashlight on, standing in the middle. He blinks, not knowing what to do. He slaps his hand onto his forehead as he remembers that he didn’t get the first instruction from the attendant.

He quickly turns, bumping chest to chest into someone behind him.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kyuhyun asks, crouching to him.  _Damn it_ , he has to remember that Kyuhyun’s freaking  _behind him_.

Jongwoon rubs his nose. “I’m fine,” he whispers. He accepts Kyuhyun’s assist and he chooses to ignore Kyuhyun’s hand lingering in his.

“C’mon, they might actually close the mansion before we finish.” He sees Kyuhyun nod.

*

“ _Where the fuck_  is that doll?” Jongwoon curses under his breath. They’d been looking around aimlessly for a while, since the instructions lead them to look for a porcelain doll (which Jongwoon hopes wasn’t really porcelain). Kyuhyun had been silently following him, occasionally giving a thought or two, but never really initiated looking for something.

The mansion would play some creepy piano music every three minutes and sometimes they would hear children laughing or crying and screaming at the other end of the building. Jongwoon’s got to hand it to them; they really outdid themselves this year.

“Hyung, your hand,” Kyuhyun said, squeezing Jongwoon’s hand because Jongwoon nearly fell into a trap door, in complete darkness when they were in the  _second floor_. Kyuhyun suggested that they hold hands just so they’d be sure where the other was. They also found, ten feet away from the entrance, that Jongwoon’s flashlight was useless from there on out because it ran out of batteries.

So they resulted to having to use just Kyuhyun’s flashlight, which wasn’t as strong as it should be.

“God, please let there be no ghosts or monsters.” Jongwoon whispers, the beat of his heart speeding up. (Though he doesn’t know if it had anything to do with the mansion or… Kyuhyun.) They continued to walk in silence, looking through the shelves for the porcelain doll they were tasked to find.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun squeezed his hand suddenly, causing him to jump and slip. He was held up only by his arm being raised above him and because Kyuhyun was tall and had long limbs, Jongwoon was saved from falling on his butt. Blushing, he stood upright and released Kyuhyun’s hand (for the moment).

“What is it,” he tries to act nonchalantly, that the close proximity and the dark didn’t bother him at all. He clears his throat because he wasn’t sure how caught in his throat his voice was.

Kyuhyun gazed at Jongwoon in the dark, his eyes faster to adjust from all the video games in a dark room, late at night. He turns away. “The doll’s probably inside the room.”

Jongwoon looks at him then nods. “Alright.” He says, smoothing his clothes. He took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob.

“You twist—”

“I  _know_  how to open a door!” Jongwoon snaps from the beginning of a snarky comment he was sure Kyuhyun was going to make. It made him smile because that meant Kyuhyun was just naturally snarky. (He swallows down the burst of warmth the exploded in his chest and he tells himself that it was just fear and excitement from being in a haunted mansion of this caliber.)

Jongwoon lets go of the doorknob and wipes his palms on his pants. “You can do this, Jongwoon.” He whispers to himself. “Really, there’s no such thing as ghosts. Get a hold of yourself.”

“Hyung, are you sure you got this?” Kyuhyun asks, a smile creeping up his lips. He doesn’t know how to explain how cute he found Jongwoon giving himself a pep talk. “Because I could always open the door for you.”

Jongwoon glares at him and for some reason; the atmosphere lightens in this dark room, with one barely working flashlight. Kyuhyun snorts, quickly covering his mouth and turning away from Jongwoon. His shoulders were shaking and he was trying to catch his breath.

“ _How_  are you finding this funny, Kyu?” Jongwoon asks, completely bewildered.

“I just—I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun begins. “Of all the things you could be scared of—I just—” he continues, wheezing in between as his laughter could pretty much ruin the haunted mansion for the other guests inside.

“I miss this,” Kyuhyun sobered and smiled softly at Jongwoon. On the other hand, Jongwoon turns back to the doorknob, praying hard that his blush wouldn’t be noticed even with one flickering flashlight. Kyuhyun reached out for Jongwoon until a loud thud was heard inside the room.

They stared at the door with wide eyes, remembering where they were. Another series of thuds were heard until they changed to footsteps that Jongwoon knew was going closer to the door. Through the small space on the bottom between the floor and the door, Jongwoon saw some flashes of light. He steps back. There was an echo of a sound with static in the distance and if they heard it correctly, they could hear the repeating words, “It’s time.”

The doorknob slowly turns with a creaking sound. Jongwoon feels Kyuhyun move behind him and he’s only vaguely aware at how close they were.

“Kyu,” Jongwoon starts as the doorknob twists and it felt like forever. “Whatever happens, I just wanted you to know…”

“Hyung, this—”

“I’m actually in love with you. I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

The door bursts open and Jongwoon twists his body in an attempt to protect Kyuhyun with his own body. “SPARE HIM, TAKE ME INSTEAD!” Jongwoon yells, eyes shut and clutching Kyuhyun hard to his chest.

“Jongwoon?”

“What the  _fuck_?” The lights open and Jongwoon blinks. He looks down at Kyuhyun that was bent over when Jongwoon pulled him down to “protect” him. He turns around and sees Jungsoo and Youngwoon looking at them oddly, their flashlights still on.

Kyuhyun pushes Jongwoon’s arms that were clutching him over his head, making his hair messy. But he doesn’t mind that now. “I tried to tell you: this isn’t real.” He says, finishing his sentence from before. Jongwoon blinks, his arms in the air when he hadn’t grasped the situation yet.

Behind him, Youngwoon and Jungsoo turned their flashlights off and walked over to Kyuhyun. “That was quite a scene,” Youngwoon notes, eyebrows wiggling at Kyuhyun who refused to acknowledge him. Jungsoo shakes his head at Youngwoon before turning to Jongwoon who was still stuck in his position.

It was when Jungsoo placed a hand on Jongwoon’s shoulder did they see his grasp on the situation.

Jongwoon’s face flushed red so quickly that Kyuhyun thought he saw the blood rushing to his head like in  _anime_  cartoons. Jongwoon dips his head down, covering his face with his tiny hands (which was almost not at all), turning away from all three of them. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…” He says like a mantra.

And Kyuhyun found it all endearing.

He wraps his arms around Jongwoon from behind, letting his weight fall onto Jongwoon. Kyuhyun heard him whispering the most random things but he didn’t mind. “He could have told me sooner, why didn’t he even  _mention_  it before the door opened, why the fuck did he move behind me if it wasn’t real, fuck damn it, please kill me now. God, open the floor and let it swallow me up, oh  _god_.”

He smiles. “I love you too, hyung.”

*

_“Hyung,” Kyuhyun’s honey-like voice was almost menacing. “You don’t have to pout. You were really cute.”_ _Kyuhyun turned Jongwoon’s head to face him and pushed lips against lips. Jungsoo pressed on the brakes and the speeding car went to an abrupt stop._

_“KYUHYUN!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** Okay, here's the  _extra_ !! Featuring whatever happened in the  [ _Haunted Mansion_ ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/729563/16/love-stories-and-maybe-a-turtle-hanchul-superjunior-kyusung-kyusungcentral) . If any of you want headcanons and/or epilogues in  **any of the 20 fics** , I'll be very much glad to answer it. :D (else if you want to bother me with random questions and/or endless fangirling, my  [tumblr](http://moreoriginalthanthis.tumblr.com) 's free)


End file.
